Amy's Story
by Wrandom Writer
Summary: Amy was only 13 when she left her friend's house that night. She was only 13 when she was brutally attacked on the streets. She was only 13 when her life ended and her entire existance changed. She was only 13. And now, she would be forever.
1. A Night of Change

**7-9-10 Hello there! This is my first and (so far) only Twilight Fanfiction. If you are observant, you will have noticed that the date that this was originally published and the date beside this Author's Note are not the same. This is because I am doing a bit of re-reading and editing of what I have so far. So, this is not the original first chapter, although it's the same as far as details go. . .**

**Anywho! Some things that you should know before reading (since the summary was kind of vague):**

**1. This story is about an original character of mine, and therefore I try to keep the Cullen involvement as minimal as possible, although they're deffinitly in here. **

**OKay. . . so some THING. . .**

* * *

**Full Summary**

**To William, Amy never died. She was simply reborn into a prettier, stronger, better version of herself. To Amy, she was very much dead, only existing, not living. You needed a heatbeat to live. After her death, she is forced to live with dictorial Christian and antagonizing William for reasons it seems she'll never know. Amy never thought that she'd be able to get away, until, one night she discovers that she can. **

Amy's Story

Chapter One: A Night of Change

If Amy had let Janie's mother drive her home that night, she wouldn't have died, wouldn't have been killed. But she didn't want to be a hassle, so she insisted on walking. Besides, her house was only a block or so away. What could happen?

After promising Janie that she would keep her cell phone in hand and call as soon as she got home, she pulled on her backpack and left. She found it to be a good night to walk. The air was cool and the neighborhood was quiet. Amy could hear little noises, such as the chirping of insects and the rustle of news papers neglected on drive ways. So Amy was surprised when she glanced back and saw a dark figure trailing close behind.

Amy gulped and tried not to panic. She told herself that it was okay, that the man wasn't following her. Still, Amy quickened her steps as she crossed the street. She slid her phone from her pocket and held it in her hands. Once across the street, she slowly cast her eyes backward and stopped breathing. Another figure was beside the first. They weren't talking, or laughing. They just kept their eyes straight and walked. The two figures made no noise at all, not even footsteps. It was almost as if they weren't there at all.

But they were there. And Amy was desperately wishing that they weren't.

Amy started to run. She continued up the road and then turned into a long alley between two houses. Once she made it through here she would be directly on her street. Amy didn't hear footsteps behind her. She lifted her phone and began dialing Janie's number. Surly if anything happened to her Janie would call the police. As she fumbled with the touch screen the phone jumped from her hand and clattered to the ground.

Amy skidded to a stop and dove for the phone. "No!" she whined as she searched for the battery. She looked up and stopped. Then let out a breath of relief. The end of the alley where she came in was empty.

Amy laughed at her paranoia as she found the battery and slid it back into place. As she held down the power button she stood and turned.

At the far end of the alley stood her pursuers.

Amy's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the two men. One stood tall ( although he was quite short) and straight. In the dim street lights Amy could see that his face was blank. It wasn't a look of staring off into space, it was more of a look of extreme boredom. The second man, who was leaning on his hip, had his head cocked and was grinning. It was a grin that said that he was about to do something bad. And that he was going to enjoy it. It was a smirk that sent cold fear crawling through Amy's body.

Amy slowly started inching backward, keeping her eyes on the two men. Their eyes followed her like a cat's. Amy didn't know what to do. She could have shouted a warning, tried to make herself heard by the neighbors. But she couldn't get her voice to work.

These men, especially the one grinning, scared her in a way that she had never experienced. It was the fear of not knowing what was going to happen and knowing that, whatever it was, she could do nothing to stop it.

Finally, Amy acted.

She turned to run but didn't get a step in. Right in front of her was a man. Were there three of them? No, this man wore the same smirk as the man behind her. But How? How had he moved so fast?

Amy blinked and the other man was directly behind her. She turned so she could face both men at the same time. They slowly started moving forward, backing Amy into a wall. All the while their expressions never changed. One blank and the other grinning. Acting quickly, Amy unzipped her backpack and dumped its contents on the ground in front of her.

"Here," she said shakily. "I don't have any money. My phone is a touch screen. That might be worth something. . ." But Amy knew that these men weren't interested in money.

Desperate, she threw her bag at the men and sprinted. In a moment she was tripped and slammed to the floor. Instantly, the grinning man appeared by her feet. Amy rolled onto her back and started kicking frantically. Amy only got in a few kicks before her legs were caught in an iron lock. She rocked her body back and forth, knowing that it would do no good.

She felt something gently graze her calf.

And then, pain.

Amy threw her head back and let out a scream she had never heard before. It was a high pitched, wail of a scream that was short but sharp. Amy began flailing her arms feverishly. She blindly swung and her arm was caught and twisted. A second later, the same pain was in her wrist.

This time, Amy didn't scream. She gasped and gurgled in agony. The pain was so sharp, she could even feel it in her bones. Were they stabbing her? Amy didn't know what they were doing. She was blind with pain.

And then the burning started. It had started in her leg earlier, but she hardly noticed because of the new pain in her wrist. But now she was completely aware of the burning in her arm and leg. Good god, were they burning her? The flame quickly, yet some how very slowly, crawled up Amy's arm and engulfed her neck. The fire in her leg swarmed to her other leg and torso.

Amy moaned deeply as she was stabbed again on her legs and arms. With each new stab the heat got worse. In minutes−probably less−Amy's whole body was on fire. She could only hope that it would end soon.

Amy was only vaguely aware of a bright light clicking on somewhere.

Then she heard a voice.

"William, we need to go," it said.

Another stab of pain.

"Now!" said the voice.

Amy heard a low growl. An inhuman sound.

"Fine," said another voice.

Amy was lifted into the air, and the next moment she felt air rushing past her burning face. She was moving fast enough for her black hair to whip out behind her. But the cool air didn't help the burning. Nothing could help the burning.

"I'm going to die," Amy mumbled. She wasn't sure if she said it in her head or out loud.

"Yes you are," said a voice above her. "Yes...you...are..."

~0~

Now Amy was standing on a rooftop. The sun was setting, casting brilliant orange rays from behind the heavy storm clouds. Storm clouds were nice in Arizona, especially in Phoenix. Although technically, Amy wasn't in Phoenix. She lived in a small city just West of Phoenix.

Amy was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt. The sleeves were flared. She was wearing white tights under a light blue jean skirt. Black ankle high boots were on her feet, lifting her a few inches from the ground. Although Amy already stood five feet and five inches. A small breeze blew through her hair, loose black spirals that seemed to float down her back.

Amy had a pale face that was simply gorgeous. Then, again, all vampires were gorgeous. Her lashes were heavy, and shaded her now crimson eyes. Her nose was small and her lips were full and pink.

She heard a small noise behind her.

"It's been a year, William," she said without emotion. William came up behind her.

"A year since what, Dear Amy?" William asked in a smooth voice. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"A year since you and Christian killed me," she said as she elbowed William in the ribs. William released his grip and doubled over. Amy knew he wasn't hurt that badly. Although she wished he was. Amy cast her eyes back to glare at William.

It turned out that he wasn't a man at all. William was fifteen. And a half. He only looked mature and could sometimes pass as an eighteen year-old. His height probably had something to do with it. He stood six feet and four inches tall with long legs and a long torso. Overall, William was just long. His hair was so blond it was almost yellow and it was infested with dark brown streaks. It hung loosely down to his dark eye brows. From time to time he would brush it aside. Today William was dressed in his usual attire: Blue straight-legged jeans and a long sleeved black knit shirt that showed off his muscles.

William's face was also pale, but pale in way that sometimes appeared gray in the right lighting. His eyes were also blood red at the time. His nose was fairly large, but in a way that fit his face, and although his mouth was big, his lips were thin. And at the moment, as Amy glared at him, his lips slowly pulled into a small grin.

"Oh Amy. Sweet Amy. I wish you wouldn't think of it that way. Think of it as yourself being...reborn. Into a prettier, better you," William chided sweetly. He recovered from her blow and walked over to her. "Look at yourself; you have longer legs, a smaller stomach. . ." He used his thumb to lift her chin so she was looking directly at him. "A prettier face. Even your hair is better than it was before. You remember; curls so tight that they could of formed an afro . . ." William rolled his eyes and shook his head piteously.

Amy looked down. She did remember. And she was desperately trying not to forget. Like all vampires, when she was changed, so was her appearance. Her long face had rounded out and her frizzy, curly hair, had relaxed to the loose spirals it was now. She had thinned out and her legs had stretched. Even her teeth had straightened to perfection. Every imperfection that made her human was now gone.

"I don't care," Amy said like a stubborn child as she whipped her head away from William. She walked to the opposite end of the roof. "I'd give anything just to have my old life back . . . But you and Christian just had to take it all away from me. I was only thirteen." Amy wrapped her arms around herself. If vampires could cry, she would have burst into tears at that moment.

"Well you might as well just forget about it. Everything is gone and you're never going to get it back. Your friends, your family," William listed.

Amy's anguish was quickly turning to anger.

"Your home, your school, your favorite shirt, your. . ." He paused for a moment. "Mother..."

Amy lost it. She rushed towards William with lightening speed. Her hand wrapped around his throat and she slammed his head against the side of a second story roof. A satisfying crack was heard as his skull came in contact with the stucco. If Amy could kill him now, she would. But, _of course, _vampires couldn't die.

"Whoa, Amy," William said innocently holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Why so sensitive?" With a twist of her hips, William flew through the air, landing hard on the tile and sliding an extra few feet before coming to a stop.

Now William was angry. In an instant he was back on his feet, crouched in a fighting stance, teeth bared. Amy smiled triumphantly as she readied herself for a fight. This wasn't the first time her and William had confronted each other. They always fought for one reason or another, usually sparked by Williams comments or actions. Amy hated William. Not a strong dislike, but a genuine, powerful, down-to-the-core hate.

That didn't mean William hated Amy. He enjoyed her very much. She was his toy. To play with and annoy whenever he got bored. But he also watched Amy in a way that could only be described as creepy. And it was for that reason that Amy was also deeply afraid of William.

Amy sprung first. She intended to tackle William to the ground and tear at his throat. But her foot was caught in mid-air and dragged to the ground before she could make contact. Her face slammed hard into the roof tiles. Amy turned to see Christian.

Christian was the leader of their small coven. He was frozen somewhere between his mid twenties and thirties. He never did tell Amy his real age. But it didn't matter, he could have been 86 and he still would have been handsome. Christian was shorter than both William and Amy. He stood only five feet and four inches. His soft brown hair gently fell to the edge of his forehead. His eyebrows were light and his lashes were long and gorgeous. Christian wore a cream colored turtleneck under a tan jacket. His dress pants and shoes were black.

"Amy, William, we've not the time for your childish games." If a stranger were to hear Christian speak, they would think of him as a responsible individual that cared deeply for Amy and William. Amy knew better. Under the surface, Christian was just as devious, evil, and cruel as William. But Amy still liked Christian much better than William. That didn't mean she _liked _him.

Amy lifted herself off the ground and scanned the rooftop. There was a large dent where Williams head hit the wall, a trail of disheveled tiles was left by William when he slid across the roof, and the tiles Amy had landed on were shattered to pieces. Amy picked a shard out of her hair and flicked it away.

"Oh Christian, we were just . . . fooling around," William said, slinging an arm around Amy and kissing her on the cheek. Amy growled deep in her throat and elbowed William hard in the chest. He recoiled immediately.

"I can see that you two are eager to hunt, but please, save it for the prey," Christian said.

Amy's stomach lurched. Her least favorite part about being a vampire was the fact that she had to kill to survive.

Amy had never been a violent person when she was alive. She even felt sympathy for the bugs she had to kill. That characteristic seemed to follow her through death. She was beginning to get used to the process. Stalking, attacking, killing, feeding. But that didn't mean she was comfortable with it.

Even as a Newborn, unable to control her blood lust for quite some time, she knew what she was doing and hated herself for doing it. She just couldn't control herself, and someone she loved had gotten hurt because of it.

"So where are we hitting up tonight?" William asked.

"I was thinking we go local," Christian answered. "We haven't been to a house hold in quite some time..."

William smiled. Not mockingly, but out of actual delight and anticipation.

"Maybe we could even find a home with young ones . . ." Christian continued.

Amy drew a sharp breath. Christian caught it.

"Amy, do you have a problem with that?"

Amy snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "Like you care," she snapped. And he didn't. Even if Amy did voice her opinion, Christian would quickly dismiss it and William would quickly get on her case. Still, the idea of massacring an entire family made Amy uneasy. Killing children . . .That was about as low as it could get.

"And you know, Amy, it's the young ones that taste the purest . . ." William taunted. " Their blood hasn't been tainted by drugs or alcohol," he continued. "and they're so little; they can hardly put up a fight."

"William, that's enough!" Christian snapped.

William shrugged, but he shut his mouth. You never disobeyed Christian.

Amy looked out towards the sky. The sky was pretty much dark blue. Only a tiny sliver of light blue remained on the horizon. Stars dotted the sky, bright little flowers on a sea of dark. If Amy were still alive she probably wouldn't be able to see them at all. The city lights would have eliminated them completely. The heightened eyesight was a plus, Amy supposed.

Christian and William appeared beside her; Christian on her right, William on her left. Christian inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Well," he said exhaling. "let us begin tonight's hunt. May it be plentiful and rewarding." Then he jumped off the roof. William followed, shouting an exuberant whoop. Amy sighed and stepped over the edge.

She landed quietly, barely bending her knees to absorb the impact. She was standing on the soft grass outside of the warehouse that she shared with William and Christian. It, as well as the area it resided in, had been abandoned long ago. There were chain-link fences around the area, though people seldom came near the land. Those unlucky enough to see the fence and ignore the "No Trespassing" sign were usually discovered the next day in the dirt along a highway.

Christian and William were already running for the fence. Amy followed, leaping over it easily. She didn't falter when she landed on the other side. She just kept running, following the two dark figures in front of her.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Was it too predictable? Too stereotypical? Not enough detail, too much detail?**

**If you leave a review, I'd love for the following questions to be answered:**

**1. Was the first paragraph a good hook? Did it immediatly grab you, or did you only keep reading out of being polite?**

**2. What do you think of the characters so far?**

**3. Did the end of this chapter make you want to read more? **

**4. Were there any HUGE typos that I should edit out immediatly?**

**5. Any suggestions as to what I could add to make this chapter better?**

**(I suppose I don't mind flames, as long as they're about the actual events in the chapter/story.) Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**Thanks,**

**Wrandom Writer**


	2. Hunting

Chapter Two: Hunting

Christian, William and Amy were perched atop a two-story roof in a small neighborhood. Inside the house was a small family that consisted of a single mother and her two small children. The unease inside of Amy was growing by the second. William jumped to the first story roof and hung by his hands near a window.

"Well, the woman is downstairs, alone. She's cleaning up the dinner mess." William reported when he reappeared.

"And the children?" Christian asked.

"I did not see them. They are probably upstairs. Amy..." William said turning towards Amy. "Why don't you check?"

Amy glared at William. She would have disobeyed just because it was William, but she didn't want to show them her squeamishness. So she walked around the side of the roof and peered into a large window. She saw a little girl with orange curls sitting cross-legged on a blue carpet reading a book to a small boy with a sweet face and light brown hair. The girl looked to be around the age of eight or nine and the little boy only four. Amy sighed and returned to Christian and William.

"They're in there." She said without emotion.

"Very good, Amy." Christian praised her as if she was five.

"Well," William said stretching his arms. "I believe its time for dinner. Christian?"

"Yes, let us be on our way." Christian said as he stepped off the roof.

William turned to face Amy as he backed away towards the edge of the roof. His lips pulled into that terrible grin. The grin he always wore before he hunted. "Show time." He said as he stepped off the roof. Amy knew exactly what he meant. It literally was time to put on a show.

Amy sighed one last time, hating herself for what she was about to do. Then she followed them off the roof. She approached the front door and knocked. In a few moments the door opened and a tall woman stood in the doorway. She was in her late thirties with short black hair. Her face was cheery and friendly.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh...yes please." Amy said, embarrassed and shy. She averted her eyes from the womans face. Of course this was all an act. Amy was always used as bait when the situation called for it. "Uh, I was walking home from the store and I kinda uh..got lost. And I don't have a cell phone or money for a pay phone...Do you think that I could please...uh..."

"Oh of course dear." The woman said, falling for Amy's little act. Amy had always been a good little actress, even when she was still alive. "Come in."

"Thanks..." Amy murmured. Amy entered the home and found herself in a large living room with cream colored walls and furniture.

"You can have a seat on the couch and I will be right back with the phone." The woman headed for the next room. She stopped at the doorway. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water, juice..."

"Oh, no thank you." Amy said. "I'll be having something later."

"Okay." The woman said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

When she returned she found Christian and William in the room with Amy. Christian was standing near the door and William was lounging on the couch beside Amy. The woman took in the scene and stopped at Williams face. She quickly looked back at Amy, fear crossing her expression. That was the look all people got when they saw William, especially when he was grinning.

"Some...friends of yours?" She asked nervously.

Amy looked at the white carpet, ashamed.

"I suppose you could say that." Christian answered for her.

"Uh...What can I...do for you?" She asked, edging towards a heavy glass vase.

"Well, you could not scream." William said. "But really that is up to you. I just don't want to attract attention from the neighbors."

"Wha-" But before she could get the words out, Christian slammed her against the wall. The woman was petrified with fear. She didn't even scream. She just stared at Christian with her mouth wide and her jaw quivering. William slowly stood from the couch.

Amy wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she was sorry. And she really, truly was. If she could take it all back she would. But she knew that she couldn't. The woman was dead where she stood...But her children weren't.

Just as the thought crossed Amy's mind William said, "I'll go take care of the kids."

"No!" Amy and the woman shouted in unison. But Amy's "no" had been said as an order, not as a desperate plea.

"I'm sorry?" William responded to Amy.

In response to the woman, Christian grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. The woman choked and gagged. Amy knew he wouldn't kill her just yet.

"I want the children this time." Amy said.

William raised his eye brow and folded his arms. "But I thought you didn't like to hurt the children?" He asked mockingly.

"Like you said, its the kiddies that taste the best." Amy said, her voice firm and, hopefully, believable.

"Alright...Fine..." William eyed Amy suspiciously.

She stood and swept up the stairs. When she entered the room the little girl looked at her, confused. She had clearly been expecting her mother. "Who are you?" She asked. The little girl stood and scooped her little brother into her arms.

Amy swallowed hard and held her breath. Amy wasn't going to kill these children. At least, she wasn't going to try. Her intentions were to get the kids somewhere safe and away from William and Christian. But she hadn't fed in a few weeks and the children smelled delectable...

"That doesn't matter." Amy said, crouching to the girl's level. She was shorter than Amy had expected.

_Crash! _Glass broke downstairs.

"What was that?" The little girl asked. She was started to get nervous. Amy could hear her heart rate quicken.

"Nothing." She assured her. Amy knew otherwise. The noise likely came from Christian or William throwing the woman through a window or glass table. "I know you won't understand why, but I need to get you out of your house. I need to take you and your brother away."

D_oosh! _Something or someone was thrown against a wall.

"Where's Mommy?" Asked the little boy.

"She's...busy...right now." Amy said. It wasn't a complete lie. "But that's not important. We need to go, now."Amy stalled for a moment, then held her hand out towards the little girl. Amy focused hard on not hurting her...

The girl stepped back and shook her head fiercely. "Momma says not to go with strangers." She stated matter-of-factly.

At that moment, Amy would have sighed in frustration, but she quickly caught herself. Sighing would mean inhaling and inhaling would mean smelling...So instead she put her hand to forehead and shook her head. "And that's a very good rule, but you _have _to come with me or..." Amy trailed off.

"Or what?" Asked the little girl.

"Or you'll get hurt. Very badly. Do you want to get hurt?"

"No..." The little girl said in thought.

"Then you have to come with me." Amy held her hand out again and braced herself for the physical contact. The little girl hesitated, but took it. Amy could practically feel the blood course through her veins. She tried hard to ignore every instinct in her being.

In a swift movement, Amy pulled the girl, still holding her little brother, onto her hip and headed for the bedroom window. As she pulled open the window, a harsh, painful scream echoed its way upstairs. Amy paused for only a moment, then ripped open the screen.

The little girl gasped. "Mommy! What about Mommy? "

Amy didn't answered as she slipped out of the window and slid down the roof. She was running before she hit the ground. She had to hurry. It was only a matter of time before Christian and William became bored with the game and killed the woman. They would then go upstairs to find Amy and the children gone.

Wind forced Amy's hair backwards. She could hear tiny sobs coming from the little girl and the small boy. Amy stayed focus on not hurting them and getting them to safety. So far, so good.

Amy was out of the neighborhood in less than a minute and was heading for the fire station. She didn't need to worry about being seen. She was moving so fast she was practically invisible.

And then they were at the front of the fire house. It had taken her less than three minutes. Amy set the little girl down. The girl did the same with her little brother. They held each other's hands as Amy led them to the main entrance.

"When you get inside, don't tell anyone anything for at least ten minutes. I know that you want to, but you can't. If you don't wait for ten minutes, you'll get hurt." She told them softly as they walked. Amy didn't need police officers showing up at the house to find William and Christian. "Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded her head. Amy held back as the two small children climbed the steps to the double-doors.

"And guys," Amy said. "I'm sorry." And then she was gone.

On her way back to the house Amy ran into a homeless man. It was very unfortunate for him. She took him down easily and drank quickly. If Amy met with Christian and William and her eyes were still deep red, they would know that something was wrong. Besides, it was nice to finally get her fill after all of the temptation.

When she returned to the house, she slipped back in through the bedroom window. The house was still. Amy headed downstairs. The bottom floor was in ruins. Tables were smashed, windows and doors were broken, the walls had holes in them. Blood stained the white carpets and couches. Furniture had been tipped and thrown.

Amy searched for the woman and saw a pale arm behind one of the overturned couches. She didn't need to see anymore.

"Amy! How nice of you to join us. I trust you got your fill for the night?" Christian sounded overjoyed. He always did after a successful night of hunting. Christian was straightening his jacket collar.

"Oh yes." Amy answered smiling wryly. "And William," she turned towards him. "You were right. The kiddies do taste delicious. Pure. Just like you said."

William smiled triumphantly as he fixed his hair. "I'm always right." His eyes, as well as Amy's and Christians were beginning to change from crimson red to the bright red of strawberries.

"Well then," Christian said. "Let us be on our way."

"Yes, let's." William said. He moved close to Amy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She growled in her throat as he led her out the front door.

The next day it was still cloudy. Amy loved cloudy days. They meant that she didn't have to stay hidden away in the musty building. She still couldn't cross the fence, but she could stand outside without the fear of causing a traffic collision.

Something she never understood about vampires was the sparkling. If any part of her skin was exposed to Ultra Violet rays she would glitter like Christmas tinsel on steroids. But Amy still preferred sparkling to the traditional burning and turning to ash.

For the most part, Amy's existence was uneventful. Since she resided in one of the sunniest places in the United States, she couldn't go outside much. Not until the sun set, at least. And even then, she couldn't go anywhere without William or Christian breathing down her neck. And they hardly offered her any entertainment.

The most eventful thing would normally be conflict with William. But that couldn't be considered fun. Just preoccupying. Amy once took a book from one of the homes they attacked. Christian quickly confiscated it.

"Poison for the mind." He had said.

"It's just a book." Amy argued. "I'm bored all the time."

"We don't want you getting any ideas of adventure." Christian said, and that was the end of that argument.

If only she could sleep away her boredom. But vampires didn't sleep. They _couldn't_. It was a stupid physical thing. They didn't need sleep to replenish their bodies because their bodies never needed replenishing.

So today, Amy sat in the soft green grass that somehow managed to grow with seemingly no water. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and took in the sweet smell of rain and the fresh smell of the wild grass beneath her. Despite everything, Amy enjoyed having enhanced senses. She could see better, hear better, and smell better. If she could have had those senses when she was still alive...She would have appreciated life a lot more...

A small rustling was heard.

"Go away, William." She said firmly. When she didn't get a smart reply or feel arms wrap around her she shouted. "I said go away!"

Still nothing.

Amy opened her eyes and scanned the yard for William. William was no where in sight, but something large and brown near the fence did catch Amy's eyes. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at the foreign object.

A dog. It was a large, brown dog, squeezing itself through a hole in the fencing. Amy just watched the scraggly animal as it forced itself through the sharp fencing and trot towards the building. What possessed this animal to do so, Amy didn't know. There was scarcely any water and certainly no food for the animal. She scanned the area. For the first time since she was forced into the house, Amy noticed that it was the only thing that offered shade for a few miles. Even if it was cloudy, the shade was still cooler.

Amy decided that this was a smart dog. When the dog reached the border of the shade he stopped. Amy locked eyes with the creature. Not to intimidate it, but to simply look at it. Instead of scurrying off in a submissive posture like many other dogs did when they saw Amy (or William or Christian for that matter), he simply stared back and pricked his ears inquisitively.

And then the dog walked onto the grass and plopped down beside Amy like she wasn't even there. Amy saw that the dog was male. He was a bulky brown mutt with a small square head and large drooping lips. With an exception to his deep brown ears, paws, and the tip of his tail, his entire body was the color of soft dirt.

Amy felt a pang of sympathy for the dog. The poor thing was dingy and starving. Amy could count each individual vertebra in his spine. He panted heavily and stared out to the horizon.

"Hey there buddy." Amy heard herself saying to the dog. She hadn't been around a dog that wasn't afraid of her in quite some time. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

The dog looked at her as if he were going to answer her. Amy lifted her hand and gently scratched the dog's chin. He lifted his head in enjoyment.

"You're cute, you know that, buddy?" She used her other hand to scratch behind the dog's ears. He tilted his head this way and that with content. Amy laughed.

Suddenly the dog fixed his eyes on something behind Amy. His hackles rose and he began to bark defensively. Amy knew immediately what he was barking at. She turned to see William standing behind her, grinning in amusement.

"Who's you friend?" He asked sarcastically.

The dog stood and continued barking.

"He's just a stray." Amy said, annoyed.

"He's awfully loud..." And with that William bared his own teeth and snarled at the dog. He dropped his ears and bolted. "There. That's better." William said.

Amy stood to face him. "What do you want, William?"

"I just thought that you might want to know that I'm in charge now."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Apparently Christian had some business to take care of elsewhere." He flashed his teeth in a smile. "And that means that I'm in charge of you." William wrapped an arm around Amy's waist and pulled her in close.

"Define, 'elsewhere.'" Amy demanded. She put her palms on William's chest to prevent their bodies from touching.

"I don't know. He didn't specify. He simply told me that he had to 'take care of some old affairs,' and that he would be back in a few weeks. He seemed to rush out of here pretty quickly, so I'm guessing that it was urgent." William pulled her in closer, lifting her onto her toes in the process.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Amy said calmly. She kneed him in the stomach and she was dropped immediately. The truth was that she wasn't calm at all. A few weeks alone with William? How would she survive? Over the past year she noticed William's almost-obsession over her...If he wanted to hurt her, or force her into something, he could do it easily. He was almost stronger than her. Her Newborn strength was almost completely diminished.

For the next few weeks, Amy had to stay on guard and keep William as far away from her as possible.


	3. A Little Fun

Chapter Three: A Little Fun

The remainder of that day was spent doing absolutely nothing. As was the night. William didn't bother Amy and Amy stayed clear of William. She stayed on the grass, watching the dark storm clouds invade the sky.

By dawn the next morning, it was pouring. Rain was always welcome in Arizona. Amy moved back to the roof to see more of the sky. She sat cross-legged, enjoying the moisture. She was completely soaked from the rain and was as content as possible. Her hair was heavy with water and stretched down to her hips. Suddenly William was beside her. His hair was also drenched and clung to his face. He sat next to Amy.

"So, how about we have a little fun today?" He said.

Amy kept her eyes forward as she answered. "What kind of fun?" William was up to something.

"Well, I noticed that it was a beautiful day and we haven't been out in the town for a while..."

Amy looked up at the sky, a blanket of gray. It was a beautiful day-for vampires.

"Well we haven't been out when we are not hunting, anyway." William continued. "In addition, Christian's not here to tell us otherwise..."

Amy shifted toward him. "So what do you want to do? Go out for frozen yogurt?"

William laughed out of actual humor. Vampires didn't eat. Or at least, they didn't have to. "Maybe we could...go to the mall? Play some laser tag?"

"And what money do you have?"

William shrugged and stood. "If you wish to stay here for the next three weeks, be my guest. I only thought that you'd want to do something fun while Christian's away. But if you don't want to..."

Amy thought for a moment. He had a point, even it was William. Now was her chance to do something fun. "So you want to go to the mall." Amy stood slowly. "For fun..."

William walked to the edge of the roof. "Is that a yes, or a no, Dear Amy?"

Amy walked to the edge of the roof. "Fine. I'll go. But you better not try anything stupid."

"Oh of course I won't, Dear Amy." And William fell off the roof.

The mall that they went to was large. It had three separate buildings and ten different entrances. The parking lot only had a few cars in it. It was still early morning, probably around seven. It had been a while since Amy went out in public _not _to kill someone. As they walked around, Amy found the soft throats and weak humans tempting.

She hated herself for doing so, but she couldn't help it. The only time Amy was around humans was when she was looking for dinner...And the children had barley escaped with their lives the two nights before. The only thing that kept them alive was Amy's focus, and she was hardly focused now.

The focus she did have only kept her from pouncing. William had his arm wrapped around her and held her close as they walked. If she did lose control, he'd be able to stop her, and that was the only thing _stopping her _from throwing William through a wall. She gritted her teeth angrily as they walked through the mall.

"So, Amy, what do you want to do first?" William asked.

Amy didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted to do first. And she still didn't trust William to be doing this simply for _her _entertainment.

"We could play a few rounds of Cosmic Golf. Go to a book store. Maybe you could get some new outfits..." William offered.

"With what money?" Amy came back to her old question.

"Does it really matter? Money is money, Amy."

"_What money?" _Amy stopped walking and stared at William accusingly.

"Let us just say that I went out and picked some up." William answered.

"William, you can't just steal money." Amy said flatly.

"Oh can't I? The guy was already dead and he didn't have enough intelligence _not _to keep two-hundred dollars in his wallet.

Amy shook her head. "That's just wrong." She looked to the polished ground.

"Is it, Amy? Is it any more 'wrong' than breaking into a woman's house and killing two little children?"

Amy didn't reply. William thought she did kill them and that she had enjoyed it. So it only made sense that she wouldn't care about something as little as stealing. If she persisted with the argument any longer, William would get suspicious. So decided to let William think he had convinced her.

She changed her expression from guilt to carelessness and looked back up at William. "I guess you're right." She said and shrugged.

William draped his arm over her shoulder and continued walking. "I'm always right." He said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Let's hit the clothing stores." She said.

William led the way to a large clothing store. Amy wasn't paying attention to the name of it. Even if it was with William, she wanted to have fun. When they got to the juniors department, William picked out a series of skirts, shorts, leggings, tank tops, shirts, jackets and dresses to try on.

Amy sighed and walked towards the dressing room. The first outfit she tried on was a black leggings and strapless dress combination. The dress was a rainbow of bright colors-blues,pinks, yellows, and reds. It was short and flowing. Amy loved it.

Another outfit she liked was a mini-skirt and white tank top topped off with a black business jacket. William applauded as she examined herself in the 360 mirror. "Shut up." She snapped.

The next outfit she tried on consisted of boot-cut black jeans and a simple yellow

t-shirt. William bought all the outfits for her with the dead man's money. Amy couldn't help but tell herself that this was still wrong.

William took her to a Hot Topic next. He tried to convince her to get some black corsets and a shirt that seemed to be made of belts...He also wanted to buy her funky eyeliners and lipsticks. Amy refused and decided to get a simple black jacket, a pair of flats, and a pair of knee-high black boots.

After Amy had her outfits she was taken to a book store. The walls were adorned with shelve after shelve of books. Amy's favorite subject was fiction. She found a marvelous book about another world, one book about a young girl trying to save her father's fortune and another book about a creature terrorizing a small town. While she browsed the store she put all of her effort into keeping her focus.

"Let's go to the food court." William suggested.

"Okay, whatever." Amy replied. She didn't know why William wanted to go there. They weren't going to eat and they didn't need the rest. Amy quickly found out why.

As they sat down at a table, Amy quickly picked out whispers and giggles. She turned to see a group of teenage girls eying William and drinking smoothies. Amy sighed. Of course William still wanted to impress girls. And that wasn't hard to do when you looked liked William.

William flashed the girls a dazzling smile and waved. The girls erupted with giggles and waved back.

"I think I shall go say hello." William said as he slid from his chair. He walked nonchalantly over to the table and sat down. Amy decided to listen in.

"Hey there, girls." He said smoothly.

"Hi." Said one of the girls with smooth brown hair.

"I'm William." William said.

"I'm Amber, and this is Chelsey and Simone." She gestured to a blond with wavy hair, and a girl with black curls.

"What gorgeous names." William said, putting all his charm into the words. "So what brings you ladies to the mall this early?" It was now 10:00.

"Oh we were just out browsing. It's a Saturday, you know?" Said the girl called Simone.

"Yeah, not really buying. Just looking. Enjoying the weekend." Added Chelsey.

"What about you?" Asked Amber.

"Oh I'm just here with my younger sister." William motioned towards Amy. Amy waved innocently. When the girls were focused on William again, she put her chin in her palm and shook her head in pity. This was pathetic.

"That's nice of you to take your little sister with you." Chelsey said.

"Oh well, I just love children." William shrugged like it was no big deal.

Amy rolled her eyes. She decided that she didn't want to hear any more and turned away. When she did she noticed a small group of guys about her own age staring at her. She was listening so intently to William's conversation that she hadn't noticed them talking about her. Amy turned back and stared at the table. Next thing she knew, one of them was heading for her table and sitting down across from her.

"Hi." He said. He was trying to act cool and smooth but Amy could hear the nerves in his voice. She didn't doubt that his friends had put him up to this. Maybe they drew straws.

"Hi." She replied quietly. Her eyes never left the table. She didn't have time to focus on him. She was trying to focus on not tearing at his throat.

"So...I'm Adam. What's your name?" He held out a hand.

Amy didn't take it. "Amy." She almost whispered. She stopped breathing, just as she had done with the children.

"You come here often?" Adam asked, letting his hand fall away.

"No."

"Oh...I didn't think so. I come here almost everyday and you don't look familiar. I would have definitely remembered you." Amy heard the smile in his voice.

Amy didn't respond. She only nodded slightly.

Adam was quiet for a moment. "Uh, yeah...." He said looking for conversation. "I come here with my friends all the time. You should meet them." Adam waved his friends over. And soon enough Amy was aware of two more boys pulling up chairs.

"This is Raul and Joey." Adam introduced his friends.

Amy could only wave meakly at this point. Three human factories were sitting inches away from her, and their main export was blood. Not to mention that they were stupid and weak. _Where was William? _

"Hello there,beautiful." Said one of the other boys. Amy guessed he was Raul since he had a slight Mexican accent. Raul was slapped on the back of the head.

"Excuse him. He's kind of an idiot..." Another boy who could only be Joey said.

Amy stayed quiet. How was William not noticing this? She tried to stay focused but it was slipping away...

"Hey...What's wrong? We don't bite." Raul said. "Why so shy?" And then he touched her hand.

Amy didn't have time to think. Her focus was completely gone. And with the direct contact she could practically taste the sweet warmth rushing through his veins. In a split second, Amy had dived over the table and tackled Raul to the ground.

The part of Amy's mind that was still Amy knew what she was doing and knew that it was wrong. Not only because she was going to kill an innocent boy, but because she was going to attract attention and raise suspicion. A thirteen-year-old girl tackling a thirteen-year-old boy to the ground and drinking his blood wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

But at the moment, her mind was almost completely predator. Amy was inches away from his throat when she felt something grab her hair and yank. Amy flew backwards into the arms of William. But that didn't stop her feeding frenzy. She lunged again, only to be stopped by William's arms wrapped around her torso. She snarled and clawed for the boy, now crawling backwards in shock and fear.

"Oh sister," William said just loud enough for bystanders to hear. He clamped a hand over Amy's mouth to silence the snarls. "You didn't take your medicine this morning." William turned his focus on Raul. "I'm so sorry about this. She has an irrational fear of being touched... Come sister, let's get you home."

William gathered the shopping bags and dragged Amy out of the mall. He didn't flinch as Amy bit down on his hand, again and again.

It was still pouring when William got Amy out of the mall. Once they were in one of the emptier parking lots, he released his grip on her. She fell out of his arms, but quickly caught herself. She sprang to her feet and glared at William as she gritted her teeth. She had lost control and caused a scene. And worse, she almost hurt someone for no reason...

William was chuckling.

"And just _what _is so _funny_?" She inquired.

"I didn't think you'd actually tackle him!" He bellowed. William was hysterical.

"Oh, so you knew what was happening?"

"Of course I knew!"

"So why didn't you help me!" Amy was furious.

"It was just so entertaining to watch." William recovered from his laughter, but still kept a comical smile on his face. "This day turned out better than I had hoped it would." And then Williams smile faded to a mocking grin.

Amy's eyes widened. She knew that William was up to something the moment he suggested the mall. His whole reason for going was to watch her strain to not kill anyone...

This time Amy tackled William. He quickly kicked her over his head and stood in one movement. Amy adjusted in the air and landed in a fighting stance.

"No, no, Dear Amy." William said. "This is not the time nor the place."

Amy let out a small roar as she sprang forward, hands reaching for Williams neck. He caught her wrists and threw her to the side. As he released her, a small snap was heard. Amy rolled her to feet. Instead of baring her teeth and crouching, she stood tall with a smile of triumph on her face. She held something between her teeth.

William's eyes widened. He held up both his hands and saw that his left thumb was gone; snapped clean off like a chipped teacup. Anger flared in William and he charged. Amy dropped the thumb and jumped into the air. Arms clasped around her legs and whipped her down violently. Amy rolled away from William's strike. She stood in front of an isolated car, growling.

William charged again. He slammed into the car as Amy sprang away. William screamed in frustration as he ripped the bumper away from the car and hurled it at Amy. This was new. William never used props before...The bumper struck Amy in the stomach and sent her flying. The wet asphalt met her hard as she slid across the parking lot.

When her body came to a stop, she lifted away the bumper easily. But she wasn't quick enough. In a moment, William's knee was on her chest. His hands clasped her throat and constricted.

"Say it." He growled. William's face was above hers. His wet hair clung to his face like seaweed.

Amy only glared up at him. His hands exerted more pressure.

"Say it!" He shouted. Amy could feel his fingernails sinking into her flesh.

"You know," William said, calmer now. "I have no problem tearing your neck from your shoulders." And he didn't. His hands crushed down harder as he moved his head closer. "Now, _say it_." He whispered maliciously.

Amy closed her eyes in anger and defeat. "_You win_." She said through gritted teeth. William released his grip.

"There." He said climbing off of her. "Was that really so hard."

Amy sat up and rubbed her neck. She could feel the cuts his nails had made closing.

"Oh!" William said from across the parking lot. "I almost forgot!" In moment he was next to Amy. She noted that he had already reattached his thumb. "Those girls told me a really good story."

"About what?" Amy spat. She lifted herself off of the ground and went to the bumper. She began walking it back to the car.

"Well, I was telling them just how much I _adore _children, when Amber asked if I had heard the recent news."

Amy stopped by the car. She set the bumper down slowly. "What news?" She asked pretending not to care.

"Apparently two small children showed up at a fire station the other night. They said that something was wrong at their house, with their mommy."

Amy tried to remain calm. "Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And they said a pretty girl had brought them their and told them that if they stayed home that they would get hurt. So they sent some officers to the house and you will never guess what they found..."


	4. Hypnotized

**Alright, quick Note. Since I don't have internet at my own house a tend to hoard chapters until I have access to an internet-savy computer...  
I also tend to go back to finished chapters and add or delete content to make it tie in with the rest of the story. So I did change a tiny bit in Chapter Two and I'm not sure if I changed anything super important in one or three...I changed the kids name to Jose because my sis thought Raul sounded too much like "Paul" from New Moon...But other than that, please read and enjoy. And review. Always review. **

* * *

Chapter Four: Hypnotized

Amy cocked her head to the side, keeping her face blank and innocent. She hoped William didn't think it was her...But of course he knew. If he didn't, why would he be telling her this? "What did they find?"

"Don't pretend to be an idiot, Amy!" William yelled over the pounding rain."I know that you did not kill those children." William slowly approached Amy. "You took them to that fire station and hunted down some bum on the street. I know you did."

He was inches away from Amy now. Fear was wild inside of her chest. She didn't let it show though. She stood her ground and hardened her face. "I wasn't going to take the life of two innocent children." She stated, staring directly into William's bright red eyes.

"I knew that there was something suspicious going on that night. You never went after children before, and we didn't hear any screaming." William stared back into Amy's eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Amy said. "They didn't know what was going on and they didn't ask questions. They are completely oblivious as to our existence. So what's the problem?" Amy's gaze never wavered.

"The problem!?" William exploded. "The problem is..." Then he stopped himself and turned away. He put space between him and Amy. "The problem is..." he said through clenched teeth. "that that is not how we do things."

"Not how _we-_No!" It was Amy's turn to explode. "No, that is not how _you _do things. How you and _Christian _do things! You two try to be as cruel and as ruthless as possible!" She approached William from behind. "You two love to see people beg for their lives and then know that they are going to die!"

Amy's face twisted with pain. "You two love to give them an ounce of hope and then take it away! You just enjoy tearing apart families!" Amy put her hand on Williams shoulder and forced him to turn around. "And for whatever reason, you two felt the need to chase down a little girl and torture her! You couldn't just settle with one bite, could you! You two just had to keep biting and biting me!" Amy would have been crying at this point.

William only stared at her with a blank expression, much like Christian's.

"I was only thirteen! I was only a _little girl_! And now I will be one forever!" Amy turned away and folded her arms. There was silence in the parking lot for a few moments.

"I wonder..." Amy began. "I wonder what your mother would think of you..."

For a brief moment, William's expression changed. His eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted. In shock, not anger. His lips parted slightly and he was lost for words. In seconds the expression was replaced with a cold smile and hard, narrowed eyes. "Well, luckily, Amy, she's dead."

William walked away and didn't say another word. Amy stood in the rain for a few more minuets. Then, soundlessly, she gathered the drenched shopping bags and headed back to the only place she could call home.

It was late now, near midnight. Amy stood alone on the first-story roof and stared at nothing. She was thinking. About the night William and Christian killed her. She couldn't stop thinking about it since her argument with William. What was nagging her more was a few nights after that. She had finished her shift from human to vampire and Christian spoke to her:

"You're different now, child." He had said. "You no longer belong to the human race."

Amy was too confused to answer. And there was still a burning in her throat...

"You're one of us now." William had chimed. "You are a vampire..."

Amy blinked slowly and sighed. She didn't want to think about that any more. She turned around and there was William. He stood tall with his head cocked and a small grin on his face...The same grin he wore before he was about to do something horrible...

Fear stirred in Amy. William had never approached Amy this was before. How long had he been standing there?

"You know, Amy," He said in a smooth voice. "We didn't pick you at random."

"What?" Amy asked, trying to keep her fear from entering the words.

"The night we killed you." He replied. "It wasn't just a random attack. We'd been watching you, long before that night."

Something lurched in Amy's stomach. "What are you talking about, William?"

William slowly started moving towards her as he spoke. "We saw you leaving school, Christian and I. I'm not sure why Christian was so interested in you, but I know why I was. You were a pretty little girl...I bet you didn't know that we had been watching you for quite some time..."

William wasn't making any sense, but Amy was terrified all the same.

"You know I love you, right?" William suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked. Fear began to splay itself on Amy's face. The questions surprised her. William didn't love her, not in any way, shape, or form. He continued to stalk towards her. Amy felt the wall of the second-story roof at her back.

William moved in and put his hands on the wall near Amy's head, trapping her.

Why did she let him corner her?

"Yes, I do love you. And since we are only two years apart in age, it wouldn't be completely wrong if we loved each other."

And then he kissed her.

It wasn't a mocking peck on the cheek that he usually did to annoy her. His lips touched hers and were moving forcefully. As Amy brought her hands up to claw his face off, William forced them down with his own hands. He began lifting her off the ground.

Finally, Amy whipped her head away. She kept her face down and towards the wall. "Christian will rip your head off!" She growled. It wasn't an expression, Christian would literally tear his head from his neck.

"Christian's not here." William said. Then he kissed her again and kept kissing her.

Amy tried to stay focused. She had to think of a way to get out of this without loosing control. She jerked her knee up and slammed it into William's stomach. His hands released her as he doubled over in pain and staggered back. Amy dropped to the ground and stood ready to defend herself. Her only focus now was to keep William away and make him stop.

"You little brat!" William snarled, still holding his stomach. He straightened his back and stood ready to charge. "You little brat!" He spat again as he jumped for Amy.

Amy caught his gaze directly in mid air. Then the oddest thing happened.

Williams expression melted from anger to blankness and he fell to the floor, right in front of Amy, not even bothering to break his fall. His eyes never left hers. This startled Amy so much that all she could do was stare at William on the floor. He slowly got to his feet and stood perfectly still, like a statue. His eyes never straying from Amy's gaze. Now his expression was no longer simply blank. He looked as if he were in a dream. As if he were...

Amy straightened herself. "Hypnotized?" Amy startled herself and blinked. When she opened her eyes again, William's face was already morphing back to pure rage. He crouched again and readied himself to spring. Amy caught his gaze as she crouched herself, focusing on keeping herself safe. And just like that, William was in the dream state again.

"I don't believe it..." She said out loud. She was actually _hypnotizing William_! But all she could do now was keep him from attacking. Amy tried to change her focus, reminding herself not to break the connection between their eyes. She focused on William backing away from her, giving her her space. And in less then a second he was slowly and clumsily backing away from Amy.

"Okay..." Amy said to herself. "Let's see what I can do with this." Amy changed her focus again. Now she wanted William to say...

"I'm not going to bother you anymore." His voice said in a dull, but highly convincing tone. Incredible!

"Are you?" Amy had to ask.

"No." Was William's zombie-reply. She hadn't forced him to say that...

"When I blink, you are going to sit criss-cross-apple-sauce and raise your right hand." Amy commanded. "Do you understand?"

William nodded slowly. Amy took a deep breath and blinked. Suddenly, William was William again. Only, instead of attacking, he raised an eyebrow and slowly sat cross-legged on the roof. He leaned back on his left hand and raised his right. "You little..." He began, but Amy caught his eyes once more.

"I'm going to look away and you are going to sit there and be silent. Do you understand?" She asked.

William nodded.

"Good." Amy said. She turned away to think.

What could she do with this? More importantly, what _was _this? She had never been able to hypnotize anyone before...Then again, she had never stared at anyone directly and focused on one goal... "Maybe that's what kept the children alive..." She mumbled. "And almost got Jose killed...My focus..."

Amy turned back to William with an idea. He was still sitting on the roof, although he glared at her ferociously. But the glare quickly became a mindless stare as Amy focused again.

"William, I am going to leave. And when I do, you are not going follow. When Christian gets back and asks where I've gone, tell him that you don't know. I'm never coming back. Do you understand?"

William didn't nod. He just stared at her, his features were quickly loosing their dream-like state. Amy cleared her mind and focused harder on what she wanted. She repeated her demand three additional times.

"Do you understand?" She asked again.

William very slowly, but surly nodded.

Amy smiled with triumphant joy.

"Good." She said.

Amy walked out of a twenty-four hour Walgreen's into the night air. It was early morning, four thirty, and she was miles away from William. She was satisfied that he still hadn't followed her. The hypnosis was working perfectly.

And it had continued to work perfectly that night. Amy was no longer dressed in the skirt and and leggings. She had "convinced" a store clerk that she paid for a pair of simple blue jeans and a long-sleeved white top. She had to get out of her clothes. It would be easier for William or Christian to track her down if she smelled like her old clothes. To add a cherry on top, Amy made a woman offer her her heavy jacket. It would be even harder for them to sniff her our if she smelled like a completely different person.

To her dismay, Amy even had to get rid of her black ankle boots. Amy loved those boots, but she had to dispose of them. She didn't waste time looking for shoes, Amy could go barefoot for now. While Amy was in the store she stopped by a cosmetics counter and covered herself in foundation. Hopefully, it would conceal the intense twinkling when the sun came up. The bulky jacket would help with that too.

Amy wore her hair in a tight bun to keep the scent from traveling with the wind. If that would actually work, Amy had no idea. She was making this up as she went along. Even now, as she walked the streets of downtown Phoenix, she didn't know where she was going.

She had to get out of Arizona, that much was true. But to where? She probably could walk through a few states, but that would take time, even for a vampire. And it would leave a scent trail for Christian to follow...Flying would work. She couldn't leave a trail in the air. Christian may be led to an airport but after that, there wouldn't be much to follow.

Amy decided that flying was her best bet. With a little focus, she could get on the plane for free. That still didn't answer her question as to where she was going, but she could think about that later. Amy had other things she wanted do before she left.

Amy stood by the window and watched the old woman sleep. She looked peaceful with her small head resting delicately on the feather pillow. The white sheets stopped at her waist and her hand hung limp off of the bed.

This was the first time Amy had seen her grandmother in more than a year. Her smile was little, but her emotion was showing in her eyes. She slowly lifted the window open and mentally scolded her grandma for not having it securely locked. The smell of old perfume and powder hit Amy hard. She inhaled deeply, glad to have the scent again.

Without sound, Amy made her way to the brown dresser in the corner of the room. On top of it, as always, were pictures of her grandma's family. Amy felt a pang of loss as she scanned the pictures of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. She paused as she came to a picture of her and her mother.

The loss turned to pain as she stared at the tall woman with the long face and curly hair. Her small lips were pulled into a wide smile that showed her not-so-perfect teeth. And her long tan arms were wrapped around a chubby girl with frizzy black hair and a slender face.

Amy gingerly lifted the frame from the desk and stared at it. "Oh mom," she couldn't help but whisper out loud. She held the frame to her chest. "I miss you so much. I'm so, so, sorry..."

Amy heard the quiet rustle of fabric. She turned to see her grandmother staring at her with wide gray eyes filled with shock. Her tiny lips were parted. Amy stood frozen.

"Who...who are you?" The woman finally asked, in a deep but frail voice. "What are you doing in my house?" Her voice didn't sound frightened, just shocked.

Amy didn't say anything for a moment. She only smiled as she let her grandmother's beautiful voice ring in her head.

"Did you hear me? I asked-"

Amy couldn't help but throw her arms around the old woman. "I've missed you so much!" She whispered. She hardly had to focus on not hurting the fragile woman. How could she?

The old woman hesitated a moment. Then she brought up her arms and slowly pushed Amy off. She clicked on her bedside lamp. "Do I...know you?" She asked, studying Amy's face hard.

"Uh...Well..." Amy began.

Then she saw her grandma's eyes widened in what could only be disbelief. "I must be dreaming!" She gasped. "It can't really be you...Amy?" Tears came to her eyes. This time, she hugged Amy.

"It is me, Grandma. I know its hard to believe and I look a little different, but it really is me..." Amy held the frail woman as tight as she could without hurting her.

"I can't believe you're alive! We all thought...and with your mother...we never found...Oh you're alive, Amy!"

Amy pulled away from her grandmother. "Well, that's just it, Grandma. I may be here but...I'm dead. I still exist, but I'm not alive..."

Her grandmother's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you a...ghost?"

"No, Grandma. I can't tell you. You weren't supposed to wake up tonight." Amy put her hands on the bewildered woman's shoulders and stared directly into her old, gray eyes. She started to focus...

The womans features melted into mindlessness.

"Grandma, when I blink, you are going to fall asleep and forget that this happened. Do you understand?"

Her grandmother nodded.

Amy changed her focus. "When you wake up, you are going to know that I am safe. Do you understand?"

Her grandmother nodded a second time.

Amy changed her focus again.

"And when you see that one of your pictures is gone, you are not going question why. Do you understand?"

For a third and final time the old woman nodded.

"Good. I love you, Grandma. Now," Amy blinked. "Go to sleep."

Amy felt her grandma go limp in her arms. She carried her back to her bed and tucked her in. Then she slipped the picture of her and her mother out of its frame and into her back pocket.

Amy slipped quietly into the hall and down the stairs. The goal of coming here tonight was not only to steal an old photograph, but to do a little research. Amy needed to find a place that would suit a vampire well. Her grandmother's computer screen glowed as Amy rolled the mouse across its pad. In a minute, a search engine appeared on the screen.

"Cloudy cities in United States" Amy typed up. She had decided that she didn't want to go out of the country. Amy didn't have the patience to learn another language. That is, assuming that she was able to go out in public...

A list of matches flooded the page. After a quick scan, Amy clicked a link titled "Top Ten **Cloudy Cities in **the **United States**: Where _Not _to Plan Your Summer Vacation." A web page dressed in orange, green, and yellow popped up. Amy didn't have time to read the introduction. Why someone would waste their time creating a web page such as this, she didn't know. However she was immediately grateful that they did.

Amy scrolled to the top two names on the list. _Seattle, Washington_ was the second city listed. Amy quickly dismissed it. Seattle was much too large. She needed to be in a small city that wasn't well known. Somewhere Christian would never think to look if he truly wanted her back. Her eyes shifted to the (according to the site) cloudiest city in the United States: Forks, Washington.

Amy had certainly never heard of Forks. She returned to the search engine and typed "Forks, Washington" into the search bar. After scrolling through several articles about kitchenware, she selected a link titled "A Brief History of **Forks**". She was directed to a page with a small summary. She read:

_Forks is a marvelous little city. Its small population makes it a safe, friendly community, ideal for raising a family. The majority of businesses are family owned and, therefor, individual and unique. Its constant precipitation means the city always has a feeling of freshness, and its continuous cover of clouds provides cool temperatures during the summer. (Not to mention, marvelous skincare!) Forks is not a city that had to destroy its forests and kill its wildlife to thrive. There are many opportunities for residents to experience nature. Anyone looking for a quiet, yet entertaining existence, should undoubtedly put Forks, Washington at the top of their list._

Amy couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face. "Perfect." She whispered.

By now, Amy was on a large plane to Washington. The sun had just begun to rise at the time of her flight's departure. And now, as she neared her destination, the sun was deeply hidden by a blanket of clouds. Getting on the plane was more difficult than she thought it would be. It was easy enough to get a free ticket, but she was mentally exhausted by the time she got through security and onto the plane. Not to mention the fact that she had to work a dog into all of this.

On her way to the airport Amy ran into an old friend...

She was rounding a corner when she heard something behind her. She turned to see a large light-brown dog trailing behind her.

"Buddy!" She had exclaimed. She ran up to the dog and rubbed his chin and head fiercely. He had seemed to be enjoying it as much as she did. Amy had continued to walk with the dog she now called Buddy at her side. And when she got to the airport, she couldn't seem to shake him loose. It was at that moment that she decided to bring Buddy with her. He was a stray after all, and Amy had always wanted a dog. With her new skill, she would be able to have buddy tag along without a problem.

Although it had been a little difficult to find a crate that he would fit in. So, in the end, Buddy boarded the plane along with Amy. Whenever a steward or stewardess questioned her, Amy only had to catch their gaze and focus. She found that it was easier to get people to do what she wanted when she spoke only in her head.

As Amy got closer and closer to Forks, Buddy sat on the chair next to hers and rested his chin on her lap.

Amy wasn't sure what she would do when she reached Forks. She definitely wasn't going to live the isolated-night-life existence she lived with Christian and William. But what kind of existence could she have? Its not like she could go to school and make friends. Where would she and Buddy live, if they lived anywhere? She read that there were a lot of forests in Forks. Maybe she could hide out there...

"Attention guests, we are about to descend. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you." The intercom rang. Amy didn't bother to fasten her seat belt, but she did sit up in anticipation.

"This is it." She told Buddy. "Our new lives start now."

* * *

**Alright, I know that the summary of Forks is pretty awful but I don't really know that much about it...So yeah...And since I am an animal lover I was curious to see how a pet would fit into the Vampire lifestyle, so bring in Buddy!!!**


	5. Cirrus

**I know that I am really lacking scenery discription but I don't really know what Quillayute looks like and I didn't want to describe it wrong, so I tried to put in what vague details I could...So read and enjoy. And don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Cirrus

The plane landed in a town ten miles away from Forks. Amy didn't mind the walk though. Buddy was a little reluctant to leave the plane though. It seemed that he enjoyed being able to travel without walking. So, when Amy was sure no one would be watching, she lifted the dog into her arms and carried him effortlessly through the city. It must have been a funny site, a small girl cradling a one-hundred-pound dog in her arms like a puppy.

Amy decided that she should find Buddy something to eat before she did anything else. Who knew when the dog's last decent meal was? "We'll definitely have to get some meat onto those bones." Amy whispered to the dog that was slowly falling asleep. After some time, Amy located a strip mall and scanned the signs for anything that represented a pet food store. A red sign read "Just For Them Pet Food".

"This should work." Amy mumbled to herself as she set Buddy onto his feet. Bells welcomed Amy and Buddy as she pushed the door open and entered the small store. The room smelled of dried meat and bird seed mixed with the perfume of hay. Not many people occupied the room. Besides the sale's clerk, two other people stood next to shelves of pet supplies. One woman had a small python wrapped around her neck and making its way down her arm. A silver-crested cockatoo sat perched on the shoulder of a man with a mohawk. It cocked it's head and eyed Amy suspiciously. She never did like birds.

Gathering her focus, Amy made her way through the store with Buddy at her side. She quickly spotted a shelf that held cans of dog food. "Protein." She whispered to Buddy. "You need protein." Amy examined a massive cylinder obviously portioned for multiple dogs. "This will do." Amy said to herself. She tucked the can under her arm headed for the counter, although she had no intentions of paying. The clerk would scan the can and Amy would convince her that she had paid and be on her way.

Amy approached the counter and handed the woman the dog food. The clerk was a perky blond that smiled when she spoke. "This is a big can of dog food." She chirped.

"Well, I have a big dog." Amy replied, her thoughts elsewhere.

The blond peered over the counter. Her eyes widened in shock and, probably, horror. "Oh poor dear! He's so thin! Do you feed him at all?" Amy could sense anger in the woman voice. It was apparent that this woman was appalled by Buddy's condition.

"Well he was a stray. I just recently took him in. Don't worry, he will be nursed back to health in no time." Amy replied impatiently. "Are you going to ring that up?"

"Yeah..." The blond said wearily. "That will be ten-fifty." She said after a flash of red.

"Oh right well," Amy started. She glanced up and caught the blond's bright, blue eyes. Amy didn't need to finish her sentence as the woman drifted into mindlessness. A few moments later, Amy was handed the can and a receipt. "Thank you." She said as she blinked and headed for the door.

Once far enough away from the store and any wandering eyes, Amy peeled back the metal lid with her nails. Who needs a can opener when you have vampire-nails? As soon as the scent was in the air, Buddy through himself at Amy. If she was still a little girl he would of doubtlessly knocked her off her feet. But without any effort she stood her ground letting Buddy slam paws first into a brick wall. His chest hit Amy's with a hallow thud, and was knocked to the ground.

Amy rolled her eyes and spilled a good amount of the chili-like dog food onto the pavement. In less then a minute it was lapped up by Buddy. Amy had to hold the can high above her head to keep him way from it.

"No!" She said firmly. She turned her back to Buddy as he jumped for the can. "If you eat too much too fast you'll get sick. I know you're hungry, but at least now you're not starving."

Amy bent the lid back into place and pinched the sides shut, as if the can were made out of clay. Buddy sat and stared at Amy with big, damp eyes. She lowered herself to the dog's level.

"Sorry, Buddy. You'll get more soon, I promise." Amy ruffled the dog's ears and stood. "Come on." She said. "Let's get going."

Eventually Amy found herself on a road outlined with forest. Buddy decided to walk but continued to pester Amy over the giant food can nestled under her arm. To distract the dog, she found a decent throwing stick and played fetch with him. As she walked, Amy became uneasy. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was definitely amiss. Amy stopped to take in her surroundings.

The only thing she could smell was the forest and its inhabitants along with the rubber and gasoline from the road. Her ears picked up the expected chirps and squeaks of wildlife and the distant rumble of cars. Amy's didn't see anything peculiar either, so she and Buddy continued on.

Amy began to wonder how she would get her first meal. She didn't want to pick off strangers in town and she doubted there would be a healthy supply of street-dwellers. Fortunately she could hold off on feeding for another few days, but she would undoubtedly need to devise a plan in that short amount of time.

Buddy brought her the stick once more. She lifted the stick high into the air, but stalled. Did she hear something in the trees? Amy tilted her head and listened. "Nothing but the birds..." She murmured. Still, she was highly convinced it wasn't. Something or someone was following her. But there was nothing to detect. With a flick of her wrist the stick went flying up the road with Buddy chasing after it.

When the dog turned to trot back to Amy he froze and stared past her. Amy cocked an eyebrow as Buddy began barking and growling ferociously.

"Crazy dog!" Amy called to him. "You act like there something behind me." Amy rolled her eyes and turned, immediately recoiling with surprise. Standing inches away from her was a tall, silver-blond girl. Amy jumped back ready to defend herself, although the girl showed no sign of aggression.

"Calm down." The girl said in a silvery voice. "I'm only curious."

Amy relaxed, but only little. She looked the stranger up and down. The girl was tall, probably a few inches taller than Amy. She had a large oval face with a soft, pale, complexion. Amy guessed she was sixteen. Her hair was wavy and fell to her shoulder in the front, and was draped across her middle-back. Her lips were full and her eyes practically glowed red.

Amy expression changed just a fraction as she realized the stranger was another vampire, and a potentially dangerous one.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Cirrus." The girl answered. "And you are?"

"Amy." Amy answered wearily.

"Hmm...Amy..." Cirrus mumbled, as if testing out the name. "So you're new to Quillayute?' She questioned.

"You were following me." Amy answered instead. It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't call it 'following.'" Cirrus said, beginning to circled Amy. Her body language was still passive. "I'd say I was...observing you. Quillayute doesn't get much visitors of our kind."

"How were you following me?" Amy asked ignoring the statement. "I didn't sense you at all." Amy relaxed further but still kept a watchful eye on the circling Cirrus.

Cirrus shrugged. "I didn't expect you to."

"Why not?"

Cirrus stopped circling. "I guess you could say that it's my gift."

"Gift?" Amy asked. The word was just as foreign as it was familiar. Christian and William never used the word. And the way Cirrus said it made it sound important. "You make yourself...invisible?"

"No..." Cirrus replied slowly. "I block senses. I could make you go completely blind if I wanted to."

Amy didn't respond.

"You should know what I'm talking about." Cirrus said as if it were obvious. "You have a gift too. I saw that little trick you pulled back at the pet store. I've never heard of hypnosis...Impressive."

"Do all vampires have these 'gifts'?" Amy asked.

"No. You should know this. They're uncommon when they show up, but they're not unusual."

Amy paused for a moment and realized Buddy was still barking. "Buddy!" She snapped. "It's okay." When the dog didn't listen she slid over to him and stroked his ears softly, murmuring reassurance. Cirrus watched, amused.

"Your pet?"

"You could say that." Amy answered. She led Buddy back to Cirrus.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Cirrus asked. "A vampire that doesn't know about abilities and has a pet pooch?" She clearly thought Amy was an idiot.

"I'm from Arizona." Amy was getting annoyed.

"Arizona? There's vampires Arizona?"

"Only two that I know of." Amy whispered.

"Oh right, right. I think I may have heard some travelers talking about that actually. Billium and Christopher?"

Amy winced at the similarities of the names. "William and Christian." Amy corrected painfully.

"Those are better names anyway. So why are you here, Amy? What brought you to Quillayute?"

Amy didn't like how nosy this girl was. She also didn't like the fact that she somehow received news about Christian and William. "I'm headed to Forks."

"Forks?" There was more alarm in Cirrus's voice than confusion.

"Yes, Forks." To keep herself busy Amy reopened the can and was hand-feeding Buddy. He excepted the handouts graciously.

"I wouldn't go there, little girl." Cirrus advised.

"And why not?" Amy snapped.

"Not that I expect you to know," Cirrus continued ignoring the attitude. "but that's where the Cullens live."

"The who?" Amy asked, really not caring.

"The Cullens. They're a family of vegetarians."

Amy's eyed widened. "Vegetarian vampires?" She asked carefully.

"Yep. They only feed on animals. And to top it off, they are closely acquainted with wolves. So, I don't think you'd get a very warm welcome in Forks, unless you own color contacts.

Amy stood and closed the can. "What do you mean, 'wolves'?"

Cirrus sighed at Amy's ignorance. "Werewolves. With eyes like that, they will tear apart before you can say 'hello'. And then they'd probably let the Cullens eat your dog." Cirrus nodded in agreement with herself.

"So you're saying that...were...wolves...really exist?"

Cirrus nodded once.

"And they can...kill...us?"

Cirrus nodded again.

Amy's mind was racing. How much had William and Christian not told her? They never mentioned anything about other vampires, or special abilities. And they definitely mentioned nothing about werewolves that were capable of killing her.

_The Cullens..._Amy wanted to know more about them. Vampires that didn't need to kill humans? Amy had to meet them.

"So where do you live?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't say _live _anywhere." Cirrus answered. "But I reside in Quillayute. It's a pleasant little town where no one gives a crap if someone ends up missing every now and again. So I'd say it's a decent place to hunt. Maybe you and I could go hunting together? You can even bring your mutt."

"Oh no, thank you." Amy quickly declined. "I just hunted a few nights ago. And I still have places to go."

"You mean Forks? Didn't I already say that that was a bad idea?" Cirrus raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, maybe I'll go, just to check it out. I won't stay long. And it's not like the...wolves will know I'm there as soon as I cross the 'Welcome to Forks!' sign." Amy lied.

Cirrus's suspicious lingered. "Why do you want to go there? Do you have a death wish?"

"I'll be fine." Amy said coldly. "And if I'm not, it's not your problem is it?"

Cirrus shrugged. "You're right. It's not."

And just like that Cirrus turned to leave. "If you ever want to hang out," she called over her shoulder. "You know where to find me." Then she was gone.

**So whaddaya think??? I know that this chapter is kinda short compaired to the other ones, but it is really just a chapter to introduce Cirrus and let Amy know about the Cullens and werewolves and junk. I really like Cirrus's gift!!! And just so you strange people out there know, I DID NOT NAME CIRRUS'S CHARACTER AFTER MILEY CIRRUS!!! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF THAT'S THE CORRECT SPELLING OF HER NAME!!!! So don't get on me about. Hope you enjoyed!!! Now, please...REVIEW!!!**


	6. Meet the Residents

**Okay, so just a few things before you read this chapter: **

**1) I feel that I made Bella horribly off charater. I think I did okay with the others, but I basically took all of Bella's voice and through it off a cliff. So I am sorry about that. **

**2) There is a huge lack of discription when it comes to the setting. This is because (as I believe I mentioned before) I have no idea what it actually looks like, so I have nothing in my head to go off of. I don't just want to make something up because it will totally ruin the image of Forks and the reservation and all that hoojaba. So, once again, I'm sorry about that. Use your imagination!**

**I belive that is it for pre-reading notes...So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Meet the Residents

There it was. The city limits of Forks, Washington. Amy stood a footstep away from the city. "Alright." She told Buddy. "We can do this. There's no problem. Like I said, it's not like they'll know I'm here as soon as I pass the sign. So why am I stalling? I'm not." Amy stopped talking to herself and walked. As she passed the welcome sign she half expected wolf-men to fall out of the trees and tear her apart, limb by limb. Thankfully, that didn't happen.

"Okay, I just have to find them." Amy said to Buddy. "It shouldn't be that hard. It's a small town and Cirrus made it sound like there was a lot of these...Cullens. I'll find them, explain my situation and hope that they'll help me. They're not going to kill me if I haven't done anything wrong, right Buddy?"

Buddy didn't answer.

"Right." Amy answered for him. She wondered if vampires could go insane. Amy passed a police station and stopped, briefly considering asking for the Cullen residence. "No, stupid." She quietly scolded herself. "They're not locally known."

Just as Amy was about to continue on she heard a voice say. "Afternoon, Mrs. Cullen." Amy stopped mid-step and listened, as if she could have possibly heard wrong.

"Monty, don't call me that." She heard a beautiful voice answer playfully. "I'm just here to see my dad."

Amy slowly turned back to the police station. She saw an overweight officer sipping coffee. Monty she presumed. She didn't care much for him. But standing inches away from him was a beautifully pale young woman, no older than twenty Amy guessed. She was dressed in simple blue-jeans and a purple sweater and she had cascading brown hair.

There was no doubt in Amy's mind: This woman was a vampire and she was Cullen. "So maybe they are locally known..." Amy whispered to Buddy.

"Alright, Bella, he's inside filing some paperwork." Monty said.

Bella Cullen took a moment to respond. "Actually, Monty, I can come back another time. I just remembered something I had to do."

"Great." Amy mouthed. No doubt this Bella had sensed her. Amy watched her slide into a sleek black car and pull away. Amy promptly followed. She didn't race after the car until it pulled onto an isolated road. Amy didn't try to stay hidden in the surrounding forest, she wanted this girl to see her and pull over.

Buddy tried to keep up the best that he could, but even at top speed he was yards away from her. "I'll be back for you later!" She reassured the dog as she ran. Unlike her unfortunate companion, Amy didn't have to run at top speed. She realized with amusement that the car wasn't trying to outrun her. It was apparent that Bella Cullen wanted to confront her.

Amy slowed a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if the Cullens really did take down outsiders on site? Amy told herself that she was being silly. After all, they couldn't be that mean. They hunted animals, for Zeus' sake! She needed to talk to this woman if she was a Cullen. The car unexpectedly curved off the road. Amy didn't hesitate as she raced into the forest. She didn't have to run for long.

Only a few yards away from the side of the road, the car was parked and Bella Cullen stood next to the driver's door. Her teeth weren't bared but it was obvious that she was ready to defend herself if need be.

"Alright, talk." She almost hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Amy wasn't sure how to show that she wasn't there to fight, so she straightened herself and looked at the ground. "My name's Amy." She said quietly. Hearing Buddy pad up behind her Amy quickly added, "And this is Buddy."

"That's not what I asked." Bella Cullen growled. "_What _are you doing _here?" _She demanded.

"You're a Cullen. I want your help." Amy said getting to the point. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I don't want to cause any trouble. That's why I'm here."

Bella Cullen took in the words. Amy saw her straighten a little. "What kind of help?"

"I heard that you and the rest of the Cullens are...Vegetarians." For the first time since Amy saw her, she looked directly into Bella Cullen's eyes and gasped. They weren't red! Instead they were a dark brown, almost obsidian.

Bella Cullen's caution melted away. "So you want to be a vegetarian?"

Amy nodded.

Bella Cullen looked Amy up and down. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?"

"I'll take you to Carlisle and we'll see what he has to say. But don't try anything." Bella Cullen slid into the car.

Amy didn't know what to do. The window slid down.

"Are you coming, or what?" Bella Cullen asked. "Buddy can come too."

"Yeah...I'm coming..." Amy slowly made her way to the car and pulled open the door. Buddy was happy to jump in the backseat, but Amy hesitated out of pure shock. She hadn't ridden in a car in a year. Christian and William walked or ran everywhere.

"Well, get in. It's a car." Bella Cullen said.

Amy slowly sat down and closed the door, taking in the scent of the leather interior. The engine roared and the car swiveled and made its way back onto the road. Amy rested the can of dog food on her lap.

"Bella Cullen, you own a car?" Amy asked.

"Call me Bella." Bella said.

"Okay, Bella. You own a car?"

"Yeah, Carlisle bought me one when my old one died." Bella said casually, but still on guard.

Amy was shocked. Vampires that owned cars, and had money to go out in society and buy these cars? Forks was beginning to become a strange place to Amy.

"Who's Carlisle?"

"Let's just say he's the leader of our coven." Bella smiled as if the fact were an inside joke.

"Oh. So we're going to talk to him now?"

"Not now. He's at the hospital."

"He's at a..._hospital_?" Amy asked, deeply confused. "Doing _what_​?"

"He works there."

Forks was becoming a _really _strange place. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm taking you to meet the rest of us." Bella said, as if it were a joke.

Just as Amy was about ask where exactly the rest of them were, Bella pulled onto a dirt road that led into the forest. The car slowed as it approached a beautifully massive house. Amy took in the scene with silent awe.

"This is where you _live_?" She asked.

"Well, technically I live in a smaller cottage with Edward, but we all spend most of our time here." Bella answered as she parked the car.

"Edward?"

"You'll meet him in a soon, along with the rest of us." Bella climbed out of the car.

Amy followed, not asking anymore questions. Buddy was quick to explore the area, deciding that every tree and bush that he encountered was his to mark. Amy called him back and poured the remainder of the dog food on the ground for him. She didn't want to look silly, carrying a giant can of dog food. Amy decided to let Buddy stay outside as Bella opened the door and led the way into the house.

The house was even bigger on the inside. Amy couldn't believe that vampires lived here. It was so open, so inviting. Not dark, or isolated at all.

"Why couldn't Christian find a place like this?" Amy asked out loud.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nobody." Amy replied.

"You know, you're lucky that you found me when you did. We're all getting ready to go on a trip. A vacation you could call it. Well, everyone except Carlisle and Esme."

Amy didn't comment.

"Hey guys, I have somebody who wants to meet you!" Bella called up the stairs, although she was speaking at a regular volume.

Nerves danced inside of Amy as she waited to see who would appear. Instead she heard another voice say, "What do you mean, someone wants to meet us?"

"Come downstairs and find out, Emmett." Bella called back annoyed.

Amy peered up the winding white staircase and waited. In a moment, two bodies appeared. One was...Big. Very big. Amy guessed that even if he weren't a vampire he could take down an elephant. He had short dark brown hair and when he saw Amy he tilted his head and smiled, amused. The second one was a beautiful tall blond. In fact, she was the most gorgeous woman Amy had ever seen. Despite her beauty, she had the disposition of a tiger.

"Who's this?" The blond asked, not meaning to sound friendly.

"This is Amy." Bella answered. "Amy, this is Emmett and this is Rosalie."

"Umm...Hi." Amy answered quietly. She kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding Rosalie's fierce gaze.

Emmett waved almost sarcastically.

"So, what's she doing here?" Was all Rosalie replied. Amy could have sworn she hissed the words.

"She says that she wants to become a vegetarian and I think we should help her." Bella explained.

"Just like that?" Rosalie snapped.

"Oh Rose, lay off the girl." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," a new, wind-chime voice said. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Amy and the three Cullens turned to the origin of the melodic noise. A petite girl with black pointed hair was standing at the end of the hallway. What looked like a folded outfit was draped across her arm. Beside her stood another teenager. He was long and lanky, but still well muscled. He had preened blond hair and an inquisitive expression.

Bella turned back to Rosalie with a look of triumph on her face. "See." She said. "Alice thinks it's a great idea."

Rosalie only glared as the girl called Alice floated down the stairs. Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around Amy in a welcoming hug.

"Uh...Hello." Amy said awkwardly, placing her arms around the very friendly, very short Cullen. "Nice to...meet you?"

"I'm so glad we finally get to meet!" Alice chirped, overjoyed. She release Amy and danced to the blond boy's side, who had silently made his way down the stairs.

Bella eyed Alice suspiciously. "Alice, did you−"

"Maybe." Alice interrupted. "But that's not really important, Bella." She added cutting off the question completely. "What's important is that she is here and we are going to help her." Alice smiled proudly. "Well," She twisted her pursed lips. "Carlisle and Esme will."

Hearing this, Rosalie made her way down the stairs and faced Bella and Alice, Emmett followed, sighing and rolling his eyes. "How can you be so sure that we can trust this...girl." She questioned.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett interjected. "If Alice says so, she must be decent enough to help. And besides," he said turning to Amy and grinning comically. "She doesn't look all that threatening."

Amy pursed her lips indignantly and glared. Try asking William if she was threatening or not. The roof of her last residence was proof that she, indeed, was.

Rosalie let out an angry "humph". "_Fine._ Ask Carlisle about it. But if anything happens, she is _your _responsibility."

"I'm not a dog!" Amy snapped. "And I know how to control myself."

Rosalie didn't waste her time responding. Instead she pounded soundlessly up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

"What's _her _problem?" Amy mumbled.

"She...over reacts a lot." Emmett said.

"Yeah, a _lot_." Bella added.

"You get used to her." The blond boy spoke for the first time.

"Oh, right." Bella said. She turned toward the boy. "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Amy.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"So where's Edward and Esme?" Bella asked.

"Edward's at your house packing." Jasper replied. "And Esme is buying our tickets."

"We should finish packing as well." Alice chimed. She grabbed Jasper by the arm and led him upstairs. "Bye Amy. I will see you later." She sang over her shoulder.

"Bye, Alice." Amy replied.

And now Amy and Bella were once again, alone downstairs.

"I guess I should take you to meet Edward." Bella said. She turned and walked out the door, Amy following at her heels.

"Who is Edward?" Amy asked.

"He is my husband." Bella said, almost dreamily.

"Mhm...So are we taking the car?"

"No, we can walk. Or run. What ever you prefer."

"Oh. Buddy!" She called into the surrounding trees. "Come here, boy!"

After a few moments, the bulky dog came racing through the trees and slammed into her, seeming to forget that she was practically made of stone. Amy, with Buddy at her side, followed Bella through the forest at a slight run. They crossed a small river that Amy was able to jump with ease. Buddy managed to find a rock path through the river. Amy wanted to ask what the deal was with Alice and how she was so sure that this "Carlisle" was going to help her, but she didn't. She was just pleased that Alice had said it as if it were a sure fact.

Amy and Bella approached a beautiful cottage. A handsome young vampire stood in the doorway with a look of confusion on his face. Clearly he hadn't been expecting to see his wife accompanied by a young girl and a scraggly dog. He was tall and seemed to be built for speed. He had messy red-brown hair and a square jaw. Somehow he seemed slightly younger than Bella, maybe by one or two years.

"Bella..." He said slowly. "What have you been up to?"

Bella walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso, not forgetting to peck him on the cheek. The gesture reminded Amy of William, but it was done to show affection, rather than to antagonize. Edward responded by wrapping his arm around her waste and holding her close.

"Edward, this is Amy. Amy, this is Edward." Bella introduced. "Oh," She said, glancing at Buddy. "And this her dog, Buddy."

Edward nodded in salutation. "Nice to meet you." He said, smiling. He eyed Buddy with humorous suspicion. "Nice to meet you too, Buddy." He chuckled.

"Hello." Amy responded, resting a hand on Buddy's head.

"So," Edward said turning to Bella. "Are you going to tell me what this is about, or am I going to have to guess?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Like you can't tell already." She scoffed. "Amy wants to become a vegetarian."

"Oh really?" Edward directed at Amy.

Amy turned her eyes to the ground, avoiding Edward's gaze. Somehow it made her feel that he already knew everything about her. She didn't like that. "Yeah, well, I heard about you guys and thought I would try it. It's something different."

Edward raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more to Amy. Instead he pitched his voice to Bella. "So you think it's a good idea?"

"Do you think it's a bad one?"

"No...Carlisle doesn't know anything about this, does he?"

Bella's facial features changed into a colorless blush. "Not yet."

"Don't you think he should? He and Esme are going to be the only ones here for the next two weeks."

"Well, he will. And I am sure that he won't mind." Bella argued. "Besides, Alice thinks he won't mind either." She said as if the fact would eternally close the argument.

It did.

"Everyone except Esme has met her." Edward said, as though he were disclosing an already known fact.

Amy wondered how he knew, almost like Alice knew that Carlisle Cullen would almost definitely help her...

"She should probably meet Jacob and the others. We wouldn't want them meeting on their own terms..." Edward said.

Amy felt that she missed an inside joke. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Bella answered. "Let's just say that if you were to meet them on your own, it probably wouldn't end well."

Amy thought for only a split-second before realization dawned upon her−They were talking about the werewolves. "Oh, okay." Was all she said.

"When do you think Carlisle will be back?" Bella asked Edward.

"He gets off early today." Edward answered. "Maybe around seven or eight."

Bella glanced at her wristwatch. "It's three now...So I guess I could take her to meet Jacob and all of them, then maybe a tour of Forks, and by that time she can meet Carlisle and Esme." Bella turned to Amy. "Whaddaya think?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me. And I'm sure Buddy would love to meet new...people...and tour the town." Amy replied.

If they noticed Amy's hesitation, they didn't let it show.

Bella kissed Edward one last time and headed back to Amy. "You can finish up my packing for me, right Eddy?" Bella asked innocently.

Edward sighed and shook his head helplessly. "Of course, Bella."

Bella led Amy and Buddy back to her car and drove them to the werewolves. Shortly after they left the house, Bella made a phone call.

Amy rolled her eyes. What a shocker. The vampires had cell phones too. Amy only vaguely remembered the touch-screen she had the night she died. It had been a birthday present from her mother and grandma. Amy half-smiled at the memory.

"Hey, Jake. Are you home?" Bella said into the phone.

Bella listened for a reply. (Amy could have heard too, but she chose not to listen in. A little focus was all it took to block out the noise.)

"Oh great! I have someone you guys need to meet. We'll be over in a few minutes. Okay, bye."

In a short time, they neared a reservation.

Amy cocked her head in confusion. The werewolves were Indians? Amy found that as they drove deeper and deeper into the reservation, her nerves made themselves ever more present. Surely they wouldn't attack her if they saw she was with Bella. Bella finally stopped the car at a white-sanded beach. The car engine silently ceased and Bella stepped out of the car. Amy followed, with Buddy darting out behind her. He raced for the no-doubt chilly waters that kissed the shore.

"Crazy dog." Amy mumbled. The salty aroma of ocean water and sand surrounded Amy. It was accompanied by the smoky scent of burning wood, meat of some type, warm blood, and...wet dog? Amy glanced at Buddy. His paws were barely drenched. It couldn't be him...Amy ignored the smell and gathered her focus as Bella led them onto the beach.

"Buddy!" She snapped. "Get over here." Buddy reluctantly trotted to Amy's side. Although she had only had him for a day, Buddy was surprisingly obedient. In the distance, Amy could see six figures surrounding a large fire. Five of them had russet skin and dark hair, and of those five, three of them appeared to be shirtless. The sixth figure had soft pale skin and was huddled close to one of the russet skinned figures. They all appeared to be roasting hotdogs.

Amy found that as they approached the small group, (not only did the wet-dog scent get stronger, but) she was hiding herself behind Bella, clutching the back of her shirt tightly, the way a small child would clutch its mother in a crowded place for reassurance. Buddy trailed behind Amy, licking her cold fingers. One of the figures looked away from the fire and a huge smile lit his face.

"Bella!" He called cheerily.

"Hey, Seth." Bella greeted him.

Amy studied this man. Or was he a boy? Amy wasn't sure. He had a face that suggested young age, but he was built like a full grown man, tall and muscular. In fact, all of the males in the group looked this way. The only thing that set this "Seth" apart from the group was the fact that he was wearing a navy-blue hoodie. Other than this, there were only similarities. They were all tall, with muscles upon muscles (shown off by their shirtlessness), russet skin, and cropped black hair. Even one of the females was well-built, short-haired, and russet skinned.

The only exception was the pale young woman, sitting with her arms wrapped around one of the boys affectionately. Instead of short, black hair, she had long, gorgeous red-brown ringlets. In place of deep-tanned skin, was a soft, pale complexion.

Amy pressed herself closer to Bella as they made their way to the fire. A loud chorus of greetings rang out from the group. Unlike his isolated companion, Buddy wanted to meet the clones and appeared from behind Bella.

"You have a dog?" One of the quadruplets mused.

Buddy greeted him by licking his face and proceeding to steal his hotdog. Amy chose not to scold him at that moment.

"You wanted us to meet your dog?" Another man-boy questioned.

Bella laughed. "He's not my dog." She said. Then, unexpectedly, she side-stepped, revealing Amy to the pack of werewolves. Looks of surprise crossed the group's faces. But was Seth's expression...awe? Amy didn't have time to ponder this. Instead she dipped her head and tried to hide her face with her loose ringlets. More specifically, her eyes.

"Guys, this is Amy." Bella repeated the phrase she had said so many times that day.

Amy glanced up and waved by her hip. "Hi." She quietly said, trying to sound as friendly and non-threatening as possible.

"Umm...Hi." One of the boys said.

"Amy, this is Leah, Embry, Quill, Jacob, Renesme and Seth." Amy's eyes followed Bella's finger as she listed off each individual. She left her eyes on Renesme for a moment. She was unnaturally beautiful and Amy couldn't help notice the resemblance she and Bella shared. Amy decided to ask about that later. Seth's expression was still awe-struck. But as soon as Amy laid eyes on him, he smiled cheerfully once again and reached out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said enthusiastically.

Amy hesitated for a moment, checking her focus, and then reached out her own hand. Seth took it eagerly. In comparison, Seth's hand to Amy's was like blood on snow. Or, rather, a tiny patch of snow on a massive blanket of blood...

As Seth vigorously shook her hand, Amy noticed that Bella made her way to Renesme and gave her a hug complete with a peck on the cheek. Was she a Cullen?

Amy returned her attention to Seth and smiled. At least this one was friendly. Maybe she wouldn't be torn to bits just yet. Bella wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Carlisle is going to help her become a vegetarian." She said proudly.

"Way to go, Carlisle." Embry said.

"Are the rest of you guys going to be here, then?" Jacob asked.

"No. Just Carlisle and Esme. We're still going on our trip. But I wanted you guys to meet her. I figured you guys could keep a careful eye on everything while we're gone." Bella said. "Oh!" She said turning to Amy. "I almost forgot to tell you" (She said as if vampires could forget anything) "These guys−Well, the tan ones−are werewolves."

It was obvious that they were all looking for Amy's reaction, but she decided not show anything but vague interest. "Oh really?" She asked, as if it were old news. "Interesting." And that's all the comment she would offer on the subject.

"Don't be surprised if they check in on you during your...training, I guess you could call it. They'll just make sure everything goes smoothly." Bella explained.

"Mhm." Amy said with a single nod.

"Well, I'd love to stick around guys, but I promised Amy I would show her around town. So I'll see you later. Jake, will you tell Sam everything?" She asked Jacob.

"No problem." Jacob replied.

"You're the best." Bella kissed Renesme and hugged Jacob goodbye.

"See you later, Amy!" Seth called as they made their way back to the car.

Amy couldn't help but chuckle at how extravert Seth was. "Bye." She waved. "Come on, Buddy." She called the dog away from the mesmerizing hotdogs that he had somehow managed to steal without anyone noticing.

Once back in the car and on their way to town, Amy said, "So, I guess I have met everyone so far?"

"So far." Bella answered. "Everyone except Carlisle and Esme, of course."

* * *

**Alright so, I realize that nothing really happened in this chapter and it was, therefor, kinda long and boring. Unfortunatly, I couldn't escape writing a chapter where Amy meets the Cullens and some of the Wolves. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and hopefully didn't fail too horribly...Like I said, major lack of discriptioin and Bella-voice. :(**

**I also noticed, that there may be some tiny elements in this chapter and previous chapters that wouldn't be able to happen in the land of Twilight and to those people who noticed them and got annoyed, I say get over it! I am trying to keep this story as original as a fanfiction can get while still staying within the authors story guidlines. **

**No idea when I will release the next chapter...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this seemingly unenjoyable chapter, and don't forget to review!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Wrandom**


	7. Carlisle's Decision

**TADA!!!! I give you, chapter seven!!!!! **

**I know that it has been a while since I updated, so I decided to be nice and update two new chapters simultaneously!!!! **

**I don't believe that I have any big pre-reading notes so I will let you read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Carlisle's Decision

After meeting the wolves, Bella took Amy on a tour of Forks. There wasn't a lot to see. Like the Internet summary had said, Forks was a small town where everyone knew everyone. Everywhere they went Amy found residents shouting a quick hello or waving in greeting. She also found that they were quick to notice her and ask questions.

"She's just a friend from out of town." Bella would explain. The people of Forks would quickly except this and go on their ways. Amy tried to keep her eyes hidden behind her hair. It was obvious that they noticed her more-than-human-good looks, she didn't need them to take in her demoniacally-red eyes, that were now slowly fading to a dark crimson.

Despite Forks' being a small town, Amy was astonished that it had taken them a couple of hours or so to see it all. After seeing the entire town, Bella and Amy, with Buddy at her side, headed back to the car. As they walked, Amy could hold back her questions no longer.

"What's up with Alice?" She asked. "And Edward too."

Bella chuckled. "What do you mean?" She asked as if she was clueless

"Well, Alice said that Carlisle was going to help me. Not that she _thought _Carlisle was going to help me, but that he _was_. How could she know that? And Edward, he seemed to know everything about me just by looking at me. Or at least, the way he looked at me made me feel that he did."

Bella chuckled again. "Oh." She said. "That."

"Yes, _that_." Amy confirmed, annoyed.

"Well, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds." Bella answered as if she were reading the stats of a baseball game.

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't respond. So they had Gifts too? Cirrus had said that they were uncommon, but not unusual...

"So, Alice knew about me before anyone else did?" She asked.

"Most likely."

"For how long?"

"Probably since you decided to come to Forks."

Seeing the look of confusion on Amy's face, Bella explained. "Her visions change based on decision."

"Okay...And Edward. He can just...hear people's thoughts?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much. He doesn't even have to try. Well, except with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a shield."

"A shield?"

"Yeah. A mental shield. I can block things. Edward's mind reading, for example. Even when I was human he couldn't hear my thoughts."

Amy stopped for a brief moment, taking in the words. "So you knew Edward when you were human? And he was a vampire?"

"Yeah. I knew him and his family for a year or so before I was actually changed."

"Did Edward change you?"

"He did. Let's just say that it was the only way things could workout."

They came to the car and slid in, Buddy deciding to lounge across the back seats.

"Cool...I guess. Do any other Cullens have Gifts?" Amy asked bringing the conversation back on topic. "Like Rosalie; can she spit acid or something?" She continued when the car started moving.

Bella burst into laughter. "You'd expect her to, wouldn't you?" She said when she was finally able to control herself. "But, no. She and Emmett are just regular vampires. Jasper, however, can sense and control other's emotions." She explained, serious again.

"Oh. I guess that could be useful." Amy said in thought.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"What?" Amy answered, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you have any extra abilities?"

"Umm..." Amy stalled. Should she tell Bella? What if all the Cullens found out and she couldn't use it on them? Why would she need to use it on them? They seemed nice enough so far, save Rosalie.

"Kinda." She finally answered.

"What is 'kinda' supposed to mean?" Bella laughed.

"I mean that I have one, but it's nothing big."

"What is it?" Bella persisted.

"I can kinda get people to do whatever I want them to." Amy said. "With a little focus." She added, smiling to herself.

"Sounds like fun." Bella said.

Somehow, Amy had lost track of her surroundings and was surprised to learn that they had already made the drive back to the Cullen household. Amy glanced at the dashboard clock. It glowed 6:30. Time passed quickly in Forks...The sun would disappeared behind the horizon in minutes.

"So Carlisle should be home soon, right?" Amy asked Bella as they exited the car.

"Yeah. Soon. I think he's going to like you." Bella answered, leading the way into the house. Amy stopped at the doorway with Buddy.

Bella, not hearing footsteps behind her, turned to investigate. "Oh, he can come in." She said. "I'm sure Esme won't mind."

Amy shook her head. "No. I don't want him to get anything dirty and I was going to give him a bath as soon as I met everyone and−"

A new, gorgeous laughter cut Amy off as a woman with caramel hair stepped up behind Bella. She wasn't a teenager like the rest of the Cullens. She seemed to have stopped aging somewhere in her early thirties. She rested her hands on Bella's shoulder the way a mother might. Amy was surprised to see that her eyes were a light gold color instead of a dark brown like the other Cullens. Did their eyes change color too?

"I won't mind, dear." She said, smiling softly.

Amy didn't say anything.

"This is Esme." Bella said to Amy. "Esme, this is Amy. But I'm guessing Alice already told you about her."

Esme smiled, almost apologetically. "She did. Please, Amy, come inside."

Amy smiled and nodded, following Bella and Esme into the house. Buddy happily followed, quick to investigate the scents of his new surroundings. Amy guessed it had been a while since he was in a house. She hoped that he wouldn't soil anything...

Esme and Bella walked to the family room. They seemed to be the only three in the house.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked.

"_They _are out hunting. And you should be too! Your plane leaves in forty-five minutes!" Esme scolded Bella.

"I was going to wait for Amy to meet Carlisle," Bella said. "And I'm fine. Really. I just need a quick refresher before we leave!" She added.

"Bella, you've done enough to get Amy acquainted. Now go hunt." She demanded, her voice firm. She pointed to the back door leading into the forest.

"Fine. I'll go. But let me know how everything goes." Bella said walking toward the door. "If I don't see you before we leave, bye Amy. And goodbye to you too, Buddy. I hope everything works out." She added before slipping out the door.

Amy was left with Esme, the motherly vampire, and her own mutt.

"So, they're going to hunt. In the forest." Amy said, more to herself than to Esme. "Do you need to go with them? I wouldn't want to keep you from it."

"Oh, no, dear. That's fine. I just went hunting." Esme assured her.

"Oh. Okay, then...So where are they going? On their trip, I mean?"

"Alaska. For a little vacation from us, I guess. But they're teenagers, after all. They need a break from parents. It should be fun for them."

Amy assumed that by "us" Esme meant her and Carlisle. It was funny, how she referred to them as teenagers, and inferred that herself and Carlisle were their parents.

"Carlisle and I were also looking forward to the time alone. We weren't expecting you." Esme said.

"Oh, well, I don't have to stay. I mean, I don't want to be a burden to you and Carlisle." Amy quickly said.

Esme chuckled. "No, no. That's not what I meant at all. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind helping. I've never really met anyone as young as you. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen." Amy answered. "And a half."

Esme became serious and looked thoughtfully at Amy. "That is young. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you."

"How hard what must have been?" Amy asked, begining to become uncomfortable.

"Well, everything."

Amy stayed quiet for a moment, not sure how to reply.

Esme smiled. "Carlisle is here." She said, heading to the front door and changing the subject.

Amy had heard the car drive up too, and wondered if she should go to the door to meet him, or wait for him to come to her.

Esme made the decision for her. "Why don't you wait here, and I'll bring him in."

"Alright." Amy said, perching herself awkwardly on the edge of an elegant couch.

She called Buddy to her and nervously stroked the dog's dingy fur.

"Hello, dear." She heard Esme greet.

"Hello." A silk voice replied lovingly.

Amy heard the soft peck of lips kissing.

"So, where is everyone?" The silk voice asked.

Esme chuckled. "They are hunting."

Another kiss.

"But," Esme said after the kiss. "There is someone here who wants to meet you."

"Oh really?"

Amy heard footsteps make their way into the family room.

"Yes. And I think you will like her." Esme said excitedly.

Esme stepped into the room pulling a handsome vampire with her. Carlisle Cullen was tall and well muscled. He was wearing a simple outfit of dark blue pants and a white shirt. A doctor's attire, minus the white coat that was folded across his arm. His hair was a dark blond and although he was startled at first to see Amy, he quickly dawned a smile, his golden eyes friendly and welcoming.

"Hello there." He said.

"Hi," Amy replied nervously, feeling the need to stand in the vampire's presence. "You must be Carlisle Cullen."

"I am. And you are?" Carlisle asked moving further in the room. He rested his coat on the back of another couch.

"I'm Amy," She said. "And this is Buddy." She patted the dog on the head trying to add humor for her own benefit.

It seemed to work a little. Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, I saw him." He sat on the arm of a recliner. "Now," He said, serious but still friendly. "What brings you to Forks?"

"Well..." Amy began.

~0~

"I see," Carlisle said after hearing Amy speak. He had listened attentively, making eye-contact with Amy and nodding his head where he felt was necessary. Carlisle stood from the couch. "Well, I can honestly say that I have never met anyone like you; vampire or human. You're a very impressive little girl."

"Oh, well, thank you. I think..." Amy said. "I'm actually not that little. I'm thirteen and a half," She clarified.

"Sorry," Carlisle smiled. "I didn't mean to say that you were little in age. I meant that, for your situation, you are exceptionally young."

"Oh." was all Amy said.

"So what do you say, Carlisle?" Esme asked, coming up behind him and taking his hand.

Amy held her breath and waited.

"Well, as long as the others have no opposition,"

"They seemed all for it. Everyone except Rosalie, but she'll come around eventually." Esme informed him.

"Well then," Carlisle said. "I see no reason why we shouldn't help her."

Amy was speechless. Her lips parted as if to say something, but no sound came out. Finally, after regathering herself, she managed. "So you're saying that you'll help me?" She almost whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Amy."

Before she knew what she was doing, Amy rushed towards Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you, so much, Carlisle Cullen! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She heard herself saying to him. If she could still weep, tears of joy would have been streaming down her face and onto Carlisle's shirt. "I promise you that I will not disappoint you!"

Carlisle laughed. "Amy, you are very welcome. But, I haven't done anything yet."

"Yes you did. You agreed to help me." Amy said, overjoyed. Then, realizing her informality, she pulled away from Carlisle and stood a yard away from him. "Right...So thank you." She said, embarrassed.

Carlisle only nodded, then changed the subject. "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't hunted recently."

"Oh. You did notice that..." Like he wouldn't be able to. "Well, yes. It has been a few days. I wouldn't really mind a refresher."

"Well then, that is perfect. I'm sure they have just finished their hunting..." Carlisle said.

"They better have. They have to be at the airport in twenty minutes." Esme said, sternly.

"So what do you say that we start now?" Carlisle said, walking towards the back door.

"Really?" Amy asked. She followed Carlisle as he walked past. Buddy walked at her heal.

"I don't see why not. In fact, it is the perfect opportunity to begin. You will no longer be thirsty and I can see what you are capable of; how well you handle yourself during a hunt." Carlisle slid open the door, letting fresh night air filled with the scents of nature drift in. The sky was a dark blue and Amy seemed to involuntarily welcome the darkness. In the sunny state of Arizona, night had been her only time outside for almost a year.

"Okay...What about Buddy? I don't think he will be of any use. He's not really a hunter." Amy laughed to herself as she ruffled the dog's ears.

"He can stay here with me." Esme said. "I wouldn't mind the company and I don't really need to hunt." She approached the dog and patted him on the head. Buddy turned his attention to her and received a gentle scratch under his chin.

"If he won't be a problem..." Amy trailed off. It was clear that he wouldn't. He seemed to like Esme.

"Oh he won't. I could give him a nice, warm bath while you're away. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Esme. That works out great."

"If there is nothing else keeping us," Carlisle said, walking outside and turning back to Amy. "shall we go?"

"We shall." Amy said and followed.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I figured that I would give my readers (if there are any :'( ) a break from long but informative chapter.**

**I realize that the whole trip to Alaska thing is kinda random, but I needed to give all of the "kids" something to do. I couldn't have them in school because they all supposedly graduated and all of that hoojaba. So they are going to Alaska. And I also realize that in the last chapter I didn't really introduce Amy to Renesme, but that will happen eventually. **

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please review!!!!!**

**-Wrandom**


	8. She's Gone

**See?!?!?!? Didn't I say that I would add two chapters, back to back? Well...I didn't say that exactly, but I did infer it. ;)**

**So please, enjoy this fun little scenario....**

* * *

Chapter Eight: She's Gone.

Quick footsteps were heard in the quiet night as the young girl ran. The night had started out well enough. She arrived at the club, danced, and socialized. She never expected that the gorgeous blond in the corner she had been eying would be dangerous. After a hyped up, fast-paced song, she collapsed on a bench in the food court. The night club had been designed efficiently; The food court was separated from the dance floor with a sound proof glass.

"You look tired." She heard a velvet voice say behind her. She looked up and saw the blond standing behind her. She hadn't even known he was there. He seemed about her age, maybe a year or so older.

"Yeah." She laughed. "A lot of dancing can make a girl tired."

"I saw that." The boy said and winked.

"Oh, wow!" she had gasped looking at his eyes for the first time. "I've never seen red eyes before!"

"Genetic mutation." The boy had said and shrugged.

"They're pretty." She said.

The boy smiled. "How about I buy you a little refreshment? To get your energy up?"

"Um," She had thought. "Sure. Why not? I'll take a Coke."

The boy nodded and walked to the counter. More like glided actually. The girl observed how lean and muscular he was, how easily he moved his body...

In a moment he returned and sat next to her. He handed her the soda and she accepted it graciously.

"Thanks." She popped open the soda and took a quick swig.

"No problem. I'm William." William held out a hand.

"Vikki," Vikki accepted his hand. "Whoa!" She said. "Cold!"

"From the soda." William said and smiled a beautiful smile.

Vikki had smiled back, almost dreamily. For the rest of the night, William and Vikki talked, laughed and flirted. Eventually they left the night club to get a real meal at a small restaurant, William's treat. They continued to flirt, Vikki giggling and William cracking jokes and complementing. Vikki had thought he was a decent guy.

And he was gorgeous.

And hot.

As the night stretched on, Vikki had to leave. As they walked through the parking lot, she said that she would give William her contact information, but William insisted on her staying. He said that they should get a little more cozy. Maybe in the back of her car?

He tried to kiss her.

Vikki pushed him away, still friendly but not wanting to progress. "I've got to go, Will."

But William pressed further, insisting on a goodnight kiss.

"No!" Vikki yelled and pushed him away. She sprinted back to her car at an impressive speed for a girl wearing wedges.

"Do not chase..." William told himself as he watched Vikki approach her car. "Not just yet..." He moved away from the parking lot.

When Vikki got to her car, she had cursed. "Just perfect!" She kicked her slashed tire with the bottom of her heal. "What a nice neighborhood! All four of my tires! Slashed!" She leaned against her car as she searched her bag for her cell phone.

She had cursed again. "You are kidding me!" She yelled to no one. "My phone's gone, too?"

Vikki let out a frustrated sigh and rested her head on the car. "Probably left it at the club or in the restaurant..." She supposed that she could go back and look for it...No. Then she would risk seeing that creep, William, again. Why were all the hot ones perverts? She had decided to catch a late bus. Surely she could dig up some change at the bottom of her purse?

"Aunt Nora's gonna kill me!" Vikki whined as she headed towards the bus stop. As she walked, she had gotten an uneasy feeling. Was someone following her? No, there was no one around. She was alone on the dimly-lit streets of Tolleson...

Eventually something had driven her to run. She couldn't explain what it was, but now she knew that she needed to. If she didn't, she just might die.

William was sure to stay far enough behind her so that she couldn't see him. It was always fun to watch them run and think that they actually had a chance at survival. Vikki's expression was gorgeous; pure terror. She was a redhead. William liked redheads.

As she ran faster towards a place of sanctuary, William began to give chase. Now, when Vikki looked behind her, she could see the shadow that was William running after her. Vikki ran faster, kicking her wedges off as she did. She stretched her legs as far they would go.

William knew that one of two things would soon happen; Vikki would either trip−they always tripped, clumsy humans− or be forced to stop running to catch her breath.

William didn't care which happened first. He preferred it when his prey stopped running, and thought they were safe for a minuscule moment before realizing that they were anything but. The way Amy had, the night he and Christian finally made a move on her...

William shook his fiercely to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Amy and how she somehow left him without him knowing and that he, for a reason he could not come up with, couldn't drive himself to track her down...

William became furious and turned his attention back to the pretty redhead. He grinned. She was slowing.

Vikki could run no longer. Her body betrayed her and she slowed. Just before she stopped, she rounded a corner and pressed herself against a wall. She panted heavily. Vikki couldn't remember the last time she had run that much at one time.

Attempting to quiet herself, she inhaled deeply. She listened for a sound−any sound at all−but the only thing she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears.

Seconds passed. Then a minute. Vikki decided that she would be able to continue running and turned.

"Ah!" The redhead let out a satisfying scream when she saw William. She tried to run, but seemed to forget about the brick wall behind her. William quickly trapped her there with his arms, planting both hands parallel to her neck. He pressed himself closer to her.

"So Vikki," he growled into her terrified face. "Are you sure you do not want a goodnight kiss?"

The terrified girl only whimpered and slammed her eyes shut. "Please..." She sobbed.

"Tell me, Vikki," William pressed himself closer to the cowering female. "Do you still think my eyes are 'pretty'?"

Vikki let out a cry of fear and tried to turn her face away from William.

"Do you?!" William roared, practically touching her warm skin with his own cold face. "Look at me and tell me! Do you, Vikki?!"

"William."

William came out of his venom-induced rage. He turned to his right, smiling in surprise. "Christian! It is nice to see you again. How did your affairs turn out?" William greeted, not taking his hands away from Vikki.

The vampire did not look happy. In fact, his facial expression suggested that he was very annoyed, angry even.

"I'll be with you in one minute..." William turned back to Vikki, teeth bared as he darted toward her neck.

Vikki squealed.

"William..." Christian said, acid in his polite voice.

William stopped himself a centimeter from Vikki's neck. He growled in annoyance. Why couldn't Christian let him finish his meal first, and _then _pester him? He smiled respectfully and turned back to the displeased vampire. "Yes, Christian?" He tried not to growl.

"Where is Amy?" Christian asked. He kept his face firm, staring William down.

"Oh, Amy..." William said, dropping his eyes. He should have known that Christian would ask about her...

"Yes, Amy." Christian hissed. "Where is she?"

William lifted one hand to his face and brushed a thick strand of hair away. He leaned on the other, resting his right foot behind his left ankle.

Vikki didn't dare to move. She looked to the new man William called Christian to see if he would help. But he didn't even seem to notice the distressed girl.

"Yes, well...Amy is not here." William said, wincing as he waited for Christian to reply.

"I realize that, William. Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Christian questioned, his anger flaring.

"She's no longer with me. She left."

"You just let her leave?!" Christian snarled. "Where did she go!? Why did you not go after her!?"

William laughed nervously. "Well, you see Christian, that is the thing. I didn't _let _her leave. However, I don't remember her leaving. I don't know where she went and I can't go after her..."

"You don't _remember _her leaving? How could you not remember? In addition, what do you mean when you say you _can't_ go after her?" Christian inquired. His voice was quiet, but stern and he stalked towards William.

William was afraid of very few things in his existence, and tiny Christian just happened to be one of those things. He looked away from Christian's angry red eyes when he answered. "I remember that I was...teasing her. And then I remember being on the rooftop, alone. She was gone. And although I wanted to peruse her, I simply couldn't do it."

Christian paused for a moment and his face changed a fraction from anger to thought. He continued to speak, in a lighter tone. "You say that you 'simply couldn't do it'?" He asked.

William nodded.

"Almost as if something in your subconscious was holding you back?" Christian pressed.

"Yeah..." William replied wearily. What was Christian thinking? He, for one, didn't know vampires had a subconscious...

"Hm...Very well..." Christian said. He retired in a moment of thought.

William seized this opportunity and turned back to his redheaded query. "Now," He growled low. "Where were we?" William exposed his teeth and moved slowly towards Vikki's neck. Honestly, William was surprised that the girl hadn't fainted by now. He rested his top teeth on her skin, drinking in the scent of blood as he always liked to do before a kill. He closed his eyes blissfully, opened his mouth to bite, and−

"William, come." Christian said.

William's eye's flew open in annoyance. "Now?" He mumbled against Vikki's throat.

"Yes, now."

William shut his eyes in sad defeat. He had been looking forward to sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the pretty girl and making her scream for her life...

Instead he took a moment to close his mouth softly, letting his prey feel all of his impossibly sharp teeth on its skin, and then jerked his head away, leaving the girl with nothing but a thin cut on her neck. He would have licked the first blood to leak from the small wound, but it was very likely that that would get venom into her bloodstream...William shrunk back and followed Christian.

Vikki received a brief glare from her assaulter before he disappeared. Her body began to tremble uncontrollable as she sank to the ground and clapped a hand on her neck. She felt blood slowly ooze from the cut left by the gorgeous blond.

While still keeping a hand on her neck, she hugged herself and tried to calm down.

It was over.

He was gone.

She was alive.

Vikki decided that she would no longer talk to guys she thought were decent when she went out, if she ever went out at all.

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, I wrote this chapter mainly to have fun with William's character. But also to inform readers that Christian was back and knew that Amy was gone. But mainly to have fun. :) I realize that it was kinda short, but I just had to bring William back!!!! **

**I also had fun kinda switching between William's and Vikki's thoughts. **

**Don't you just _love_ William??? He is a pretty awesome character, if I am allowed to boast. :]**

**I don't believe that there is anything that I need you to really know...Vikki was a lucky sonama, don't you think? **

**I have already started the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon. I am warning you now! There was some time lapse. So hopefully you don't get too confuzzled. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!!**

**-Wrandom**


	9. The First Day

**haha! After months of procrastinating, I have finally decided to update! So there has been a time lapse in this chapter that hopefully you will notice. I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter, so please tell me whatcha think. Remember, CREATIVE CRITISISM! please? And I haven't really edited this chapter a lot, so please don't pick at me for that.**

**I think that is about it as far as pre-chapter goes. So please read and ejoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The First Day

Amy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. This was it. After months of training, she was finally ready to put what she had learned to the test.

Well, actually...She had continued to be tested since day one with Carlisle. Still, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. It had been a surprise when Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens made the proposition...

They had just returned from a hunting trip. Amy had managed to take down a beautiful mountain lion, a first for her. She had been surviving off of a completely animal diet for the past few months. Overall, the trip had been fun. Amy had nothing but fun when she hunted with the Cullens. Even acid-spitting Rosalie had warmed up to the young house guest. They returned to the house, the Cullen's home, and Alice brought Amy upstairs to change her clothes. Amy had never wrestled with a big cat before, and therefor didn't anticipate the damage that would be done to her outfit.

Amy rolled a ball for Buddy as she waited for Alice to find something that she thought decent for Amy to wear. After she changed she made her way down stairs, laughing to herself as Buddy tripped over his massive paws. She glanced up and immediately thought something was wrong.

All of the Cullens, save Alice who flitted up beside Jasper, were standing in a semi-circle facing Amy as she slowed her pace on the stairs. She stopped, unsure what to make of the scene. They were smiling...So that was good...Still, she couldn't help but brace herself for unpleasant news.

Amy wondered if they were ready to kick her out. Her eyes had already started to fade from crimson to a delicate amber. Maybe they thought she was ready to be on her own, to go back to wherever she came from and live a lone, vegetarian existence.

But Amy didn't want to leave. Not yet. She enjoyed her time with the Cullens.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "Amy, I think it is needless to say that you have adapted quite well to our lifestyle."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I suppose so," Amy said. They were going to kick her out...She tried to keep a straight face, to hide her emotions from the surrounding vampires. Although, she knew, she couldn't keep them from at least two of the Cullens.

Carlisle continued. "You've impressed me, really. Bella is the only one that I have known to adapt so quickly. Although, she had been prepared for the experience...What I'm trying to say is that I, as well as the rest of us I'm sure, didn't expect you to handle everything so well. You were around humans, even when you were thirsty and you never lapsed once."

"Well, I have good focus..." Amy said. "And good mentors." She added with a smile.

Everyone chuckled at the small, seemingly unfunny joke.

"Amy," Esme spoke now. "We think that you don't need anymore help from us."

Here it came. Amy braced herself.

"We think that you are very capable of continuing on by yourself, howe−"

"So you guys are just kicking me out?" The words surprised Amy herself. The hurt within them surprised her even more.

Alice laughed. "No, you silly little girl!" She said as if she couldn't hold back. "We want you to stay!"

Amy stayed silent for a moment as she processed the words. They wanted her to...stay? For what? Carlisle and Esme had said that she was capable of being by herself. She didn't need anymore supervision.

Alice received a few annoyed glares. She shrugged, innocently. "You were going to tell her anyway."

"You guys want me to...stay?" She repeated her previous thought out loud. "All of you do?"

"The vote was unanimous," Bella said, excitedly. "We all want you−and Buddy−to stay with us."

"But...But _why?_" Amy couldn't figure it out.

"Because, Amy, we all feel that, in the past few months," Rosalie started. "you've become apart of the family."

Apart of the family? Amy? She never would have guessed that. Of course, she had come to find that she felt strong emotions for the entire coven, but she thought that it was just that: loyalty to a coven. Even though it wasn't really _her _coven. She never considered the emotion to be...to be..._love. _For a family...

"Really?" She whispered.

"Of course, it is entirely your decision." Esme said.

"You can choose to go on your way, or," Carlisle added. "you can choose to stay, and become apart of the family."

"You want me to be...a..._Cullen_?" Amy said, more in disbelief than curiosity.

"If you so choose it," Edward said.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Please," Alice said. "We really want you to..."

"Yeah, you've got us hooked, kid." Emmett agreed.

"Don't act like you don't want to," Jasper joked.

Amy had stayed silent for a moment longer.

"Okay," she said quietly, overwhelmed with emotion. "Okay, I will." She said, overjoyed. "I will..."

And that was how Amy had become apart of the family; how she had become a Cullen. However, they hadn't mentioned school until a few weeks later. Amy had been hesitant at first, but then she began to like the idea of socializing with kids her age and not wanting to kill them all. So she had agreed to that as well, and now, as she sat in the passenger's seat in Alice's yellow convertible, she was overwhelmed with nerves.

"Alice?" She asked. "What if...what if this isn't such a good idea?"

"Oh don't be silly," Alice said. "Of course it's a good idea. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I haven't been to school in over a year. And I have never been around so many people for so long a time and--"

"Amy," Alice interrupted putting a hand on Amy's knee. "There is nothing to worry about. It will be fine. Trust me." She squeezed Amy reassuringly.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

"Don't mention it. Oh, look! We're here!" Alice turned into the small parking lot of Forks' Junior High School. It was abuzz with vehicles filled with agitated parents eager to release their children and be on their ways. Some to work, others to relaxing, childless homes. Alice eased the car into the drop-off line.

"Ready, kid?" she asked slowing to let Amy out.

Amy stepped out of the car, pulling her purple shoulder bag with her. "I think so."

Alice smiled at Amy, briefly examining her handy work for that morning. She had dressed Amy in a respectable black-legging-layered-blue-skirt combination topped off with an elegant, yet casual, white v-neck sweater with folded cuffs. A relaxed side-pony was draped down her shoulder and chest, her black spirals practically glowing with luster

"Okay, well, Rosalie will be here to pick you up after school," Alice said.

"Alright," Amy responded shutting the car door.

"Have fun." Alice began to pull forward.

"I'll try," Amy said before Alice pulled away.

Amy let out a collected breath and turned towards the school. It wasn't the biggest junior high school in the world; it was composed of several small, russet rectangles and a few large, darker red squares. Amy presumed that the rectangles housed classrooms and the squares were areas such as the gym, the cafeteria, and the office. She headed towards one of the squares at the front of the school. It was the front office, obviously.

Amy slipped in quietly, scanning the small room with cautious and curious eyes. A few long benches adorned the walls and in the center of the room was the front counter, housing two secretaries. The room was filled students chattering impatiently, waiting for their own schedules, no doubt. Girls wearing short skirts and tank tops were huddled together like penguins and boys dressed in baggy skinny-jeans (Amy had never seen such an oxymoron style) were leaning against the benches, jabbing thumbs at the Barbie Dolls and making crude comments. Amy tried to ignore their conversations as she took her place in a long line.

Still, she couldn't help but here whispers.

"Who is that?" A blond girl asked her flock.

"I've never seen her before," one of the penguins replied.

"Oh, check out that," she heard a boy say.

Amy pursed her lips and let out a short breath in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, she's all kinds of spicy!" Another boy replied.

Amy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at the expression. All kinds of spicy? Wow, students here were clever...

The line moved quickly and soon Amy was greeted by a bubble-gum pink secretary. She looked too young to work at a school. The secretary glanced over Amy quickly, and smiled.

"Good morning," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"'Morning, I'm here to pick up my schedule. I registered late and didn't receive it in the mail. Amy Cullen?"

The secretary clicked something onto her keyboard with her two-inch acrylics. "Grade level?"

"Eighth." Carlisle had considered starting Amy off in the seventh grade, but she insisted against it. She had already been in seventh grade the previous year and she didn't feel like repeating it.

"Oh, yes. Amy Cullen," She said smiling. "I have your schedule right her. I'll print it out for you and you can pick it up right over there." She gestured to a bulky printer on the side of the counter. "I'll also give you a map of the school. It should be pretty easy for you to navigate though. Anything else I can do for you?"

Amy shook her head. "No, that's okay. That's all I needed. Thank you." Amy walked to the printer and waited as it forced out a copy of her schedule and a map of the campus. She became aware of a presence behind her, but pretended not to notice. She had spent weeks practicing how to be human with Rosalie and Bella. She wasn't the best at it, but she knew well enough that any normal person wouldn't have heard anyone approach in the insanely loud room. However, she was sure that anything with a sense of smell could have detected the overpowering spice behind her.

"Hey there," she heard a boy say.

Amy jumped, pretending to be startled. She turned around to see a tall, bulky blond with freckles across the bridge of his nose. "Oh, hi," She said. "You startled me."

"Sorry 'bout that," the boy said quickly as if he were rushing to a point. "So, you're new here?"

"Yeah," Amy replied pulling her papers from the printer.

"Ha, I knew it," the boy said proudly. "We don't get very many new kids and you...well you're kinda hard not to notice."

"Oh really?" Amy asked. She hadn't expected people_ not_ to take an interest in her. She made her way through the crowd and out of the office. The boy followed.

"Ha, yeah. I mean, look atcha; how do you not notice _that?_"

Amy ignored the comment, not wanting to know which _that _he was referring to.

He continued on. "I'm Butch."

Amy stifled a giggle. What kind of name was "Butch?"

"But you can call me Bram. For my last name, Brahman"

"Hi, Bram. I'm Amy," Amy said.

"Amy, that's a nice name," Bram said in thought. "Pretty name for a pretty girl, right?"

Amy laughed weakly. "Yeah, I guess so..."

Amy glanced at her schedule. Her homeroom teacher was someone named Mrs. Perse located in building III.

Bram noticed her studying the schedule. "So you're what? In eighth grade?"

"Yeah," Amy replied keeping her attention on the piece of paper.

"That thing can be pretty confusing, huh?"

"Um...I guess so," Amy replied.

"Well don't worry, babe," Bram said slinging on arm over Amy's shoulder. She tensed and fought hard not the elbow the boy's sternum. "I'll be your personal tour guide. All I charge for my services is a simple phone number that can connect me to you."

Amy smiled tightly and put her hands gently on Bram's wrist. "Thanks, but," she began twisting away slowly. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Amy tried to stay polite but firm.

A shrill clanging rang throughout the campus.

"And, I'm not looking to hook up with anyone. So you might as well drop that intention right here and now." Amy shrugged. The words were foreign to her. When she was alive she wasn't even half as pretty as she had become once she died. Never did she ever have to worry about fighting guys off with a stick.

Bram had a slightly bewildered look on his face. "You just...rejected me?"

"I have to get to class." Amy turned and walked away.

"Okay! That's cool! Whatever!" Bram called after her.

Amy rolled her eyes. Hopefully this Bram fellow could take a hint. A large, fairly obvious, in-your-face hint.

Amy found her building and classroom with ease. Although she had told Bram that it was confusing, it obviously wasn't. The map had already burned an imprint of its self onto her mind. She could navigate that school if she were blind, deaf, and missing a leg.

Amy moved to the back of the room, keeping her head down and trying not to attract attention to herself. She found an empty seat and sat down.

"Oh, hey, there's that new girl from this morning," she heard a familiar voice say.

"I'll be right back," another voice said a moment later. Amy recognized it as the blond.

Sure enough, in a moment a blond wearing more makeup than a clown appeared at her desk and pulled up a chair. The blond curved her dark red lips into an inviting smile.

"Hi there," she said cheerily.

"Hi," Amy replied, being as polite as possible.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here during the summer."

"Oh...cool. So, I'm Amber. Amber Percelli." Amber was a tall girl with long tanned legs that she showed off with her plaid "school girl" skirt. However, if a nun were to catch her wearing it so short, she would probably be beat with a metallic ruler. . . To complete her slinky catholic girl look, she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and suspenders that matched the skirt. Her hair was straightened and heat-damaged beyond repair. Strappy black heals were wrapped around her delicate feet.

"I'm Amy Cullen," Amy said.

Amy watched Amber's green eyes go wide.

"Cullen?" she squeaked. "As in, Carlisle Cullen's daughter?" The girl acted as if Amy had said she was related to the president. Well...More like Soulja Boy. Amy guessed that this girl had no idea who the president even was...

"Yes..." Amy said slowly.

"OMG! Why didn't you, like, tell me sooner!" Amber moved in closer to Amy, inches away from her face. "You have to tell me what it's like! To live with him! To be one of him!"

"Uh..." Amy chuckled nervously, ignoring the tangy scent of the girl's blood. "What are you talking about?"

"Hello! Amy, you live with Carlisle Cullen and his drop-dead sexy sons!"

"Did I hear someone mention 'Cullen'?" A girl walked up to Amy's desk and pulled up her own chair, sitting on it backward, not seeming to care about the fact that she was wearing a short black skirt. The fishnet tights were an interesting touch though.

"Oh, you know it, Angie!" Amber said.

"So, who are we dripping over today?" the girl Amber addressed as "Angie" asked.

"Okay, so, first you need to know a few things," Amber said turning to Angie. "Thing one, the new girl--"

"Amy," Amy cut in.

"Oh, right, Amy. Angelica, Amy. Amy, Angelica," Amber quickly introduced.

"Hey," Angelica said, flashing a smile of bright white under her black lips. Dark purple outlined her heavily mascaraed eyes. The dark colors were almost frightening on top of her pale complexion. And, was that an earing? In her cheek?

"Hi," Amy said back, keeping her first impressions out of her voice.

"Hello! Back to me please!" Amber said, waving her hands around. Angelica turned her attention back to Amber and raised a black eyebrow. "So, anyway! Like I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_, Amy lives with the Cullens!"

Angelica's brown eyes widened as Amber's had. "No way! You're joking with me!"

"Would I joke about something this serious?!" Amber asked.

"Totally not. What was the other thing?"

"What? Oh," Amber said, thinking. "I guess there was only one thing."

"Who cares! She lives with the Cullens!" Angelica yelled. Apparently loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

In a millisecond, Amy was surrounded by scantily clad girls and overly clad boys.

"How long have you known them?"

"Have you ever seen Emmett shirtless?"

"Have you ever seen Jasper naked?"

"Ew, that'd be wrong! She's like a sister or something!"

"What about Carlisle? I hear he's so hot and the sweetest ever!"

"Is Edward really the cutest?"

"Have you kissed any of them?"

"God, what is wrong with you! Do you, like, love incest or something?"

"I hear Rosalie's so soxty! Can you get me a signed picture?"

"Soxty? What the frick is soxty?"

"Hot and sexy, duh!"

"Alice is all kinds of gorgeous! You should invite me over and let me watch you girls have a pillow fight..."

"No, way! Esme's the big girl on campus! I like me a cougar! Roar!"

"Cracker, please! Bella is the hottest. Edward's one lucky son-of-a--"

"Dr. Carlisle can give me a physical anytime!"

"Eh, forget those ol'ladies! Lemme get_cho_ numbah, sexy!"

Amy growled to herself. This was insane! Were all humans such perverts? Driven by their thirteen year-old hormones?

"Oh, I'd like Mama Esme to punish me, good!"

Apparently, so... Amy ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance. She supposed she could just hypnotize them all. Tell them to get over their celebrity crushes and be done with it. But, that would waste Amy's mental energy and it would probably be difficult to do with their pervy little eyes roaming the classroom. Plus, one or two of them might just happen to notice her staring down a mindless Barbie...

Amy sighed. It was going to be a long day. And an even longer school year.

* * *

**okay, so there is going to be alot of skpping around through time in this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Why Does She Even Matter?

Chapter Ten: Why Does She Even Matter?

Christian stood atop of his roof staring at the horizon and thinking. Why he ever decided to let William watch over Amy was beyond him. He supposed that William showed some promise, could keep her under _some _control. Amy was afraid of William, Christian knew that.

Then again, he hadn't expected Amy to be able to use her gift with such effectiveness. True, he was sure that she would develop it soon. Even William's gift took about a year to kick in. But William had not the slightest idea of how to hone his skills.

"Back so soon?" Christian asked, annoyed.

William appeared at his side, his own expression not the happiest. "I couldn't find her," he said, trying to ignore the acid in Christian's voice.

"Oh really!" Christian's face lit up with sarcasm. "And here I thought that you _had _found her and just _didn't bring her_! Oh, how wrong I was. Thank you for clarifying that, William." Christian reached up at the end of his statement and, in one quick movement, ripped William's arm from its socket and sent it skidding across the roof.

William let out a snarl of pain and fell to his knees, cradling the hanging black fabric where his arm had once been. He sent a glare filled with death wishes to Christian, but he had already turned around and was once again staring at the horizon.

"William, you are a Tracker, are you not?" Christian asked.

William bit back swear words, knowing that Christian would rip his tongue out next. So he nodded instead, letting out a barely audible "Mhm."

"So then tell me, why have you not been able to Track Amy?"

William inhaled deeply, picking his next words carefully. "I can track her to a point."

William flinched backward when he found Christian suddenly in his face, afraid of what would happen next.

"Please," Christian said. "Elaborate."

William dropped his eyes as he spoke. "Her scent is...traceable. I followed it to a convenient store, found her clothes in a dumpster, and was even able to go downtown but..."

"But what?" Christian growled.

William ducked away, out of Christian's reach, as he replied. "I just can't do it. I get to a certain point and then...and then I just...just can't follow! No matter how hard I try, or how much I want to, I just can't!"

"Ragh!" Christian snarled, landing a blow to the stucco beside him. The wall cracked, and caved in, making the second-story roof favor one side. "And you can't even get a vision?!"

William slinked away, towards his detached arm. "No; not even a vibe. I'm basically just tracking like any normal vampire would," William explained, his voice liked an abused puppy. Christian stayed silent, growling under his accelerated breath. He ignored William's lame excuse for failure.

"Christian?" William dared as he stooped to reattach his arm.

"What?" Christian snapped.

"Why is it so important that we find her? She's just one, little, insignificant girl. Why does she even matter?"

"Insignificant?" Christian whispered. "Oh no, William. Amy is _far _from insignificant."

"I don't understand." William hated feeling this way; subordinate. It was so different from the alpha role he assumed when harassing Amy. And now Christian was making him feel just plain ignorant. His arm mended, and he rolled his shoulder, aiding the muscles' repair.

"William, if we do not get Amy back soon, I will be killed. And chances are, you will be killed as well. Amy is...special. I didn't just have us change her so that you could have a play thing. No, you see, I am not that stupid, nor do I care that much about your personal entertainment."

Christian began pacing, resuming his calm disposition once again. "I have...a business partner, waiting for her. I promised this partner Amy in a week or less. As you know, it has been _months _William. And during those months, you have only been able to follow a scent 'downtown.'"

William wanted to say to Christian that it was better than nothing, that it was getting them somewhere. When he had first began searching for Amy, he had a hard time even leaving the suburbs. Getting as far as downtown was actually a great accomplishment in his eyes. . .

Short, little Christian approached William, grabbing him by his shirt's collar. "_Find her." _Christian closed the argument and released William. He walked towards the edge of the roof and stepped off.

"Where are you going?" William called after him.

"I am going on a little business trip," Christian replied as he disappeared into the dark night.


	11. Company?

**Vio'la! Awesome Readers of Amy's Story, both new and old, I give you. . . .**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN! I know that I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER, but here we go! Now, yes, this chapter is short, but don't worry, if you click the button located at either the top or bottom of this page that directs you to additional chapters, you will see that there is a better lengthed, chapter 12 to go along with chapter 11.**

**As for pre-reading notes. . . Not much. I've edited this and had my step sis look over it, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. Please excuse any that you find, unless it's like a huge typo that I need to change write away! (Haha, get it, "write"? Hehe. . . bad puns, I love 'em.) Also, in case I haven't mentioned this before, this is, all-in-all, a rough draft. So when I finally finish this story-which I will- I will go over the entire thing and edit it and revise it, and then replace this with the new version.**

**Alright, enough rambling! On to the story!**

**Enjoy, and please review. :D**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Company?

Amy sat on the wide branch of the short tree in her school's courtyard. True, it wasn't the most "human" behavior she could display, but she figured it wasn't that big of a deal. Could humans _not _climb trees? And besides, it was up and out of the way of the screaming Cullen fan girls.

Amy turned the page to her book. It was something about a girl who fell in love with a vampire, tormented a shape-shifting Native American, and then gave birth to said vampire's half-vampire offspring and got turned into a vampire herself. . . It wasn't the best piece of literature that she had ever read, but it was something.

"Amy!" The squeaky call from Amber broke through Amy's thoughts. Sighing, she closed her book, quickly memorizing what page, paragraph and sentence that she was on. She waited a moment to see if Amber wouldn't realize what tree she was in. The approaching footsteps made Amy wince and then. . .

"Amy! Come on, girl! I can't climb in these heals!"

Amy growled in annoyance then answered, "Coming, Amber," before lowering herself from the tree, being sure to use the sturdy branch she sat upon as support. She dropped down and stumbled a bit. "Hi ya," she said, a little tired.

"Hey Amy," Angelica answered. Amber wasted no time with greeting. She grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her along. The trio began walking to nowhere in particular.

"So, Amy, can we come over _today?_" Amber asked annoyed.

"Oh, umm. . ." Amy pretended to scan her mind for an answer. She already knew that her answer was going to be _no. _Of course she couldn't come over. Well. . . Carlisle probably wouldn't mind, and Alice would no doubt love to meet someone new, but Amy didn't _want _them to come over. It was obvious that Amber and Angelica and any other girl only wanted to go to Amy's house to gawk at and/or drool over her new, highly attractive, adopted brothers.

"I don't think today will work. . ." Amy said slowly and innocently.

Amber stopped walking and slammed her foot down. Angelica stood beside her as she turned to glare at Amy. "And _why not?_"

Amy quickly found an excuse. "Well. . . Carlisle has to work late, Esme is taking Buddy to the vet after school, Rosalie and Emmet are having a day to themselves, Alice is trying to plan for a party, Jasper and Edward are hunting, and Bella is spending time with Renesme at Port Angeles. So. . . No one is really home and Carlisle _really _doesn't like it when I have friends over with no. . .how does he put it? 'Adult supervision'."

Amber crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "_Really_ Amy? Dr. Hottie doesn't want us there without 'adult supervision?'"

"His name is _Carlisle_. And I'm sorry. He's strict." Amy tried to look apologetic.

Angelica didn't buy it. "What _friends _is he talking about anyways? We're like, the only friends you've got around here."

Amy pretended to ignore the comment, although it was true. Yes, everyone was interested in her, but Amber and Angelica were the only ones that tried remotely to be "friends" with her. Even if their motives were to meet the oh-so-famous Cullen family.

"I'm sorry," Amy repeated.

"Ugh! C'mon, Amy!" Amber whined. "Last week you were washing the carpets, the week before that you had guests over for dinner, and the week before _that _your dog was recovering from being fixed!"

Amy shrugged, as if she didn't know what to say. But that last one hadn't been a complete lie. Buddy did get neutered (a result of Esme being about ready kill him if he didn't stop marking his territory. Apparently to Buddy, Esme's designer white couches were now his.) _and _was recovering. Although, squealing teenage girls probably wouldn't have done him any harm.

"Let it go, Amber," Angelica hissed, glaring at Amy. "Amy obviously doesn't want to be our friend and doesn't want to hang out with us. Just forget about her." Angelica lead away the crushed and angry Amber.

"But wait! We can still hang out! We can go to one of your houses!" Amy offered weekly. She honestly didn't like Amber or Angelica's personality but she didn't want to be known as the Snobby-Cullen-Girl-Who-Is-Too-Good-To-Hang-Out-With-Anyone.

"We don't _want _to hang out at _our _house!" Angelica called back.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. She had gotten to know Amber and Angie pretty well in the last month that they had been in school and she learned they were among the most popular girls at the school. Anyone they didn't favor was soon thought of as a "loser," to say the least. And chances were that, after Amy refused to let them visit her house, they didn't favor her anymore.

So what? Amy could handle being an outcast. In fact, that just might make things easier. She would no longer be pestered by boys wanting to "date" her, and girls wanting to befriend her just to meet her siblings.

Amy made her way back to the tree, climbed up it, and continued reading her book.


	12. The New Kid

**So, here's part two of this story update. ^u^**

**I've been wanting to write this part of the story for a long time, since I started writing Amy's Story, actually, and I hope it turned out well enough. . . I'm not sure if it's exactly how I want it, but it's good enough for now. It's kind of a longer chapter, but hopefully it's not too boring. **

**Also, just a heads up, Josh's last name might change since I couldn't think of anything better, but he just NEEDED a last name to start this chapter, y'know?**

**Uhm. . . let's see. . . I believe that is it for pre-writing notes.**

**Please read and enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The New Kid

"Thanks." Joshua Bishop took the multiple papers from the secretary's hand.

"No problem. In there should be your class schedule, a map of the school, and a few papers for you and your parents to read together at home. You still have a few minutes until the first bell rings."

"Thanks," Joshua said again and retreated out the double doors. He wasn't exactly happy to be attending this new school. Then again, he wasn't happy about much in his life right now. His father's job as a business man had lead them to the the dreary town of Forks. What kind of name was "Forks" for a city anyway? It wasn't anything but an eating utensil. If the town was trying to attract people with its name, it wasn't doing a very good job at it. But Joshua figured that the name wasn't the only thing keeping people away. The town was dull and there was nothing to do there. It was always raining and it seemed that there were more trees than people.

And now he had to go to this stupid junior high school. He had read a little bit about it on the school's website and wasn't very impressed. Not to mention that, since the school was so tiny, he would undoubtedly be immediately singled out as "the new kid." People at this school had probably known each other since kindergarten and formed tight knit groups that they would be reluctant to let him into. And even kids that hadn't been there that long would be better off than him because they didn't show up in January. He'd be a loaner for the rest of the eighth grade.

Perfect.

Joshua made his way to the courtyard and looked for something to do. He didn't want to just stand there and look like an idiot. He scanned the area and located a vending machine. Searching his pockets for cash, Joshua walked towards it. As he walked he looked around at the other kids. Wow, did they look different. Or, rather, _he _did. Instead of wearing neon skinny jeans like most of the guys, he was wearing straight-legged, almost baggy, black jeans. Instead of shoes with multicolored laces, and multiple shirts layered one on top of the other, he was wearing simple black skater shoes and a loose dark blue shirt. His black hair looked similar to theirs', though. It was shorter, and the fact that it had been raining a moment ago made it stick to his forehead. He had square glasses, thinly rimmed that fit well on his tan face.

Joshua pulled out a dollar and the machine excepted it graciously. As he waited for his soda to fall he heard someone approach. He turned around to see a stocky kid with blond hair and freckles standing behind him, seeming to be waiting to get a refreshment for himself. The kid smiled.

"Hey man," he said.

"Uh, hi," Joshua replied a bit surprised.

"You're new here?"

"Yeah. This is my first day." Joshua bent to get his soda. "I just moved here."

"Cool. I'm Bram." Bram held out his hand.

"Joshua." Joshua reached out his own hand. He slid it against Bram's and followed up with a fist pound. Well, this guy was friendly.

"You said this was your first day?" Bram asked. He moved towards the machine and inserted his own dollar.

"Yeah. I just moved here," Joshua repeated.

"Well you'll like this school." Bram said walking away, fully expecting Joshua to follow. He did. "The classes are easy, the teachers aren't strict, and the girls are _fine_."

"Really?" Joshua asked smiling a little. Not so much about the classes and teachers, but more so about the girls. Like every other fourteen year-old boy, he liked to look at pretty girls.

"_Oh,_ _yeah,_" Bram replied smiling wryly. "In fact, we're passing the Best in Show right now." Bram pointed Joshua to a pillar by one of the buildings. Sitting against it was a girl reading a book, seemingly uninterested in everything else going on around her. But Joshua was immediately interested in her. She was wearing simple blue shorts despite the winter air and a cream sweater. The shorts weren't too short, but they did a nice job showing off her finely toned, although very pale, legs. Her long, spiraling hair cascaded down her shoulder, slightly shielding her face as she bent her head to read. Joshua could still make out her full lips, her heavily lashed eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked, keeping his opinions out of his voice.

"That, Josh, is Amy Cullen: The hottest girl in the 8th grade."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but don't waste your time. She hates everyone here and turns down every dude that tries to hit on her. Trust me. _I _was the first person to talk to her and she immediately turned me down. Can you believe that? _Me_?"

Joshua nodded in agreement, although he didn't really see why Bram thought himself such a catch.

"Anyway, I'll show you some _real _girls that are pretty decent." Bram said and lead Joshua on.

~0~

That day at lunch, Amy went about her normal routine of waiting in line, grabbing a small slice of pizza, a fruit of some sort, and a pint of juice. She then ate silently, not really eating, just nibbling and sipping before throwing her trash away and proceeding to leave the cafeteria to find a quiet place to read. She had heard the news of the new boy (and it didn't take superhuman hearing to do so). He seemed to be just as interesting as she had been when she arrived at the beginning of the year. And that was only appropriate, seeming as how new kids were a rarity in Forks.

Amy settled down and opened her book. She had gotten a lot of reading done in the past five months. It was the only thing she could do since she didn't have any friends. School for Amy, even though she was a vampire, was slow and uninteresting. And she didn't think that a new kid could change that. Especially if he was male. He would be hitting on Amy in no time, she was sure.

~0~

"Yo, Josh!" Bram waved his new buddy over to his lunch table. Josh turned, smiled and walked towards the table.

"Hey," he said sitting down between Bram and another kid. He scanned the table, there were two girls— twins actually that were pretty cute- and four other guys.

"So, you have met Tony and Diego," Bram said motioning to a kid with long brown hair and another with short, spiked hair.

"Oh yeah, 'sup guys?" Josh greeted them. He recognized them from his Social Studies class.

"This is Matt and Conner," Bram continued.

"Hey," Matt said. He was tall, really tall, and had black hair that stretched down to his shoulders.

"Hey," Joshua replied.

"Wassup, man?" Conner said. He was shorter than Joshua and had sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Nothing much."

"Bram, are you going to introduce _us,_" one of the girls said.

"Of course, Sandy! I could never forget you girls," Bram said smoothly. "Josh, these pretty little things are Sandy and Monica."

"Hi," Josh greeted, a little embarrassed, though he wasn't sure why. No matter how confident he was, he couldn't help but blush in the presence of females.

"Hi there," Sandy said, twisting her short brown hair between her fingers.

"We don't get very many new kids here," her sister said, doing the same, although her hair was longer and had red streaks in it.

"Yeah, I was told that," Joshua said. They continued talking and laughing. Joshua thought that his first day was going quite well, compared to what he thought it would be. He glanced up, and his eye was caught by Amy Cullen's back, heading out to the field with a book in hand. Even the way she walked, quickly and with purpose, was downright hot.

"Hey, Josh?" Tony waved his hand in front of Joshua's face.

"Oh, what?" Joshua said turning back to the table.

"What are you staring at?" Monica asked.

"Oh, nothing," Joshua answered, looking down.

Bram looked into the direction of Joshua's interest "Oh. . ." he said knowingly. "You were checking out Amy, weren't you?"

"We-" Josh began.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it; the chick's frikken hot!" Diego interrupted.

"Um, hello," Sandy began, irritated.

"Yeah, we're sitting right here," Monica added.

"Dude, I told you this morning," Bram began, ignoring the twins. "don't even try. She doesn't say yes to anyone."

"Yeah," Conner said, popping a french fry into his mouth. "she's weird like that."

"Oh yeah, I know. I wasn't even thinking anything like that," Joshua said, taking a swig of his blue Gatorade indifferently.

"Sure you weren't," Sandy said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

The group continued to talk and laugh for the remainder of their meals.

~0~

Sitting cross-legged in the grass, Amy slowly turned the page of her novel. It was a mystery. Amy wasn't that much of a fan of mysteries. She didn't like not having all the answers, having to guess and make assumptions, never knowing if she was wrong or right until the end.

Amy was aware of other students gradually pouring onto the field. Lunch must have been coming to an end. Though there was no technical "recess" at the junior high, students pretty much designated the last fifteen minutes or so, as their unofficial recess. She growled in annoyance to herself. There was usually at least one person that walked up to her while she was reading to make snide comments, trying to get some type of reaction out of her. If she stayed silent and ignored them, they usually went away.

With a quiet whisper, Amy turned another page. This book was getting interesting. Now there were not only suspicions rising about how the heiress died, but about whether she had a son that she gave away for adoption and who the possible father was. If she did, in fact, have a son, it was a good possibility that the father could have killed her. . .

The sound of crunching grass made Amy glance up. Oh, great, the new kid was coming up to her. She _couldn't imagine_ what he wanted. Feinting no sign that she had noticed him, Amy continued reading.

"Hi," the boy said, seemingly friendly. That was a new tactic that the Forks' boys hadn't used yet, being friendly.

"Hello," Amy said absentmindedly, making it clear that she wasn't interested and didn't care what he had to say.

The boy wasn't deterred just yet. "So. . . whatcha readin'?"

"A book."

"Ah, yes, a book. . . filled with words and punctuation. . ."

There was a brief silence, in which Amy was hoping for the boy to walk away.

He didn't.

"I'm Joshua," he said, extending a hand. Amy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Amy," she replied, not taking his hand.

Joshua let his hand sit in the air for a moment, before dropping it back down to his side. "So. . ."

"I'm not interested." Amy said flatly, turning another page in her book.

"Interested in what?"

"Becoming your girlfriend." A little irritation showed in Amy's voice.

Joshua laughed. "Wow, who said I was going to ask you out? Someone's a little full of herself."

Sudden anger flared in Amy. In one quick movement, she slammed the book closed and rose to her feet. She turned on her heel and headed away. How dare he insinuate that she was was "full of herself". Just because she _knew _that every human with an XY chromosome over the age of 12 wanted to go out with her, didn't mean that she thought that she was better than everyone else. It was just a fact, plain and simple.

"Amy! Amy wait! I was just kidding," Joshua called after her. "It was just a joke!" He laughed feebly, in an attempt to make quick amends.

Paying no attention to his apologies, Amy made her way to her last class.

* * *

**Alright, so I realize that some of my describing of Amy in this chapter wasn't exactly very. . . good. . . but I wanted to make it like a guy would think. . . So the word "hot" just seemed to fit. **

**But other than that, how'd ya like it? Was it good, bad, crappy, needing improvement? Any reviews are always welcome! :D More will be coming soon, I just don't know how soon. :P**

**Thanks for reading :D,**

**Wrandom Writer**


	13. Apologies

**Hello all! After reading a bunch of other people's stories and reviewing them to no end, I finally decided to work on another chapter of Amy's Story! Good, no?**

**Pre-reading notes. . .**

**The chapter title does seem kinda deep and profound and whatnot, but really, I just couldn't think of anything better. ~''~ So, don't expect this to be a super dramatic chapter.**

**There shouldn't be _too _many mistakes, as I went over it a few times (on different days!) and hopefully got all of the big ones out.**

**I think this chapter is an okay length-there's a good balance between dialog and narration. **

**Also! I've started to notice a few minor plot holes/ details that I've left out throughout the story that I will hopefully be able to fix when I go back through the completed story and edit and revise it and whatnot. . . So! If you do notice anything, or have any questions about anything, feel free to ask in a review!**

**Alright, I've rambled enough. (Sorry 'bout that.) **

**Onto the story! **

**Read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Apologies

Eighth period English Literature was possibly the rowdiest class of Amy's day. The fact that today was a Friday did not help. Kids were eager to finish their school day and start their weekend. Papers flew across the room, as well as voices. Books weren't opened until the threat of detention was presented, and the amount of gum being chewed left a mixture of fruity and minty scents in the air. The fact that Miss Claire was able to keep her cool with the class for an hour and a half was amazing to Amy. She was glad that she had gotten to the classroom early. The first bell had barely rang by the time she took her seat.

The desks of the classroom were all separated into rows and columns, so that the students would be less tempted to talk to one another. This worked for Amy, at least. Her desk was in the middle of the room, though. She set her bag by her feet and gathered her hair into a low pony tail before retrieving the beat up text book from her desk. She glanced around the classroom, waiting for the herd of students to enter. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, but they were quick paced and seemed to only belong to one person.

"No. . ." Amy said quietly to herself. "No way. . ."

In the next moment, the new kid— Joshua— entered the classroom.

Amy rolled her eyes, then turned them towards her now-open text book. She expected the boy to walk right up to her desk and start babbling, but he didn't. She could hear him stop walking, hesitate, then head to the back of the room. Interesting. . . Maybe he got the message the first time.

Within the next few minutes, more students entered the room, talking amongst themselves rather loudly. Miss Claire followed close behind. The teacher was young, probably only in her third or fourth year of teaching, and, as always, she looked unexpectedly collected. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, never frazzled and always pushed back with a green headband. She wore a spring green blouse and black slacks.

"Alright, guys," she spoke sweetly, but with authority. "I know that you're all dieing to get home, as am I, but we need to get started if you want to go anywhere." The class only died down by half. Miss Claire sat on the edge of her desk. "Guys, I have a deal to make with you. . ." She let the proposition hang in the air before the class was silent. Miss Claire was famous because of her deals.

"If you guys give me silent assigned reading for. . . half of the class," she began. "The rest of the class is yours."

"Whoo! Go Miss C.!" a student hooted.

"But!" Miss Claire rose a finger. "You would need to take whatever you don't finish home for weekend homework."

A group sigh was let out. "Sorry guys," Miss C. said, shrugging. "That's the best I can do. So, do we have deal?"

The group let out sighs of compliance. "Great." Miss Claire smiled. She hopped off of her desk and began writing the assignment on the white board. "Oh!" she suddenly said. "I almost forgot. Guys, say hello to our newest student, Joshua. Although, I'm sure you've all met him already."

The class chuckled and greeted Joshua. He waved back. "What's up?" he greeted. Amy briefly thought about how she _hadn't _met Joshua in any of her other classes.

"Amy. . ." Miss Claire cooed, getting her attention.

"Yes, Miss Claire?" Amy responded politely, although she knew what the teacher was going to say. "You didn't say hi to Joshua."

"Right. . ." Amy said. She turned in her seat and looked at Joshua.

His smiled turned sheepish when he made eye contact with her, rather than being the comfortable grin he wore while looking at everyone else.

"Hello, Joshua," Amy said sweetly, but tensely. "Welcome to our wonderful classroom."

There were a few snickers.

"Hi, Amy," he replied and waved timidly. he had been much more confident today in the field.

"Okay! Now that greetings are out of the way, how about you all turn to page 457 and get started on reading _The Monkey's Paw_?" Miss C. instructed cheerfully.

The class groaned and pulled out their books, slamming them down with a sharp _slap. _Amy gently turned the pages of her own text book and started to read. It didn't seem like forty-five minutes had gone by when Miss Claire spoke up and said, "Alright guys; you held up your first part of the bargain, so I guess that means I have to."

The class immediately got chatty.

"_Remember,_" Miss Claire said over the buzz of conversation. "Whatever you have not finished goes with you this weekend as homework." There were scattered responses that were quickly lost in the growing roar of voices.

Amy quickly rummaged through her bag for her novel, having absolutely nothing else to do.

"Hey, Amy," someone called.

Amy bit her tongue in annoyance. It was Joshua. It looked like he _didn't _get the message.

Amy turned reluctantly. "Yes?" she asked, impatiently as he headed her direction.

"Uh, look," Joshua started awkwardly, avoiding eye contact and all. Again, Amy noticed that he hadn't done that the first time he spoke to her. What was wrong with him? "About earlier. . ."

"Joshua, I'd _love_ to talk, but if I don't want homework, I need to finish reading this." Amy turned back to the book. "Busy weekend, you know? Not enough time. I'm a slow reader," she said quickly.

"Oh. . ." Joshua replied, downheartedly. "Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye," Amy said.

She heard Joshua shuffle away and join in with the laughter of his new buddies. Of course, she didn't really need to finish reading; she had finished the selection within minutes of it being assigned. But she didn't want to talk to Joshua. Forty-five minutes wasn't a long wait, either; patience was an acquired perk of being a vampire.

When the final bell rang, Amy wasted no time in gathering her bag and leaving the room. She wanted to be out of there as fast as possible, so as not to risk being stopped by that Joshua kid again. She hurried down the hall past the slow moving stampede of kids and out the door. Fat drops of rain fell onto her head.

It was pouring.

Great.

Her book might get wet.

Moving quickly, Amy made her way to the pick-up line. Surely Alice would have foreseen this little downpour and been ready to pick her up from school. . . Yes! There she was! With Buddy in the back seat! Amy ran— which was more of a walk for _her— _to the yellow car and quickly slid in.

"Hey there, Kiddo," Alice greeted, handing a hand towel to the passenger seat. The car worked its way through the line.

"Hi, Alice," Amy replied, dabbing herself dry. Her attempts to dry herself were made futile when the side of her face was met with a large, wet tongue. She supposed it was her fault, for not greeting him first.

"Hi, Buddy," Amy laughed, turning in the seat to rub the dog's head. The hollow _thump_ of Buddy's tail picked up speed.

"So. . ." Alice said mischievously. "How was school?" The car sped into motion as Alice left the school parking lot.

". . . Almost uneventful. . ." Amy turned toward Alice and raised an eyebrow. "But you knew that already."

Alice giggled. "Maybe," she chirped through a knowing smile. The car swiveled as she turned into the forest. "So, what was his name?"

"Oh, so you _don't _know everything!" Amy joked.

"Ha!" Alice scoffed. "Of course I do; I was just making conversation."

"Well, although you already know this, his name was Joshua," Amy said, reaching back to massage Buddy's ear.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"And what? He tried to flirt with me. Just like any other guy."

"But this one was nice about it."

"I guess you could say that."

"He didn't use some cheesy pick-up line."

"Why do you ask if you already know?" Amy sighed playfully.

"Like I said before," Alice replied as she pulled into the driveway. "Just making conversation." Alice slid out of the car and headed for the house. Amy did the same, first going to the back seat and lifting Buddy out of the car. She carried him to the house; Esme would not be happy with muddy paw prints on her clean carpet and couch.

"Hi guys," Amy gave a general greeting to the household. She set Buddy on his feet and headed upstairs.

"Hello, Amy," Esme greeted at the top of the stairs. "How was school?"

"Boring," Amy said giving Esme a quick hug. "As usual."

Buddy bounded up the stairs and put his paws on Amy, whining impatiently.

"Oh, I know you want to go on a walk, but-"

"Someone's at the door!" Emmett hollered from somewhere in the house.

"So, can't you get it?" Amy yelled back.

"I could. . ." came Emmett's response.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll get it." Amy started down the stairs. "One minute, Esme," she said.

As she got closer to the door, she could hear nervous, wet footsteps approaching the it. She could smell another car's gasoline out front as well. She waited for the knock to come, then waited a few more moments before opening it.

"Oh!" she said genuinely surprised. "Joshua? What. . . what are you doing here?" Boy, this kid was persistent. His hair was dripping and he looked a bit embarrassed. His heart was pounding pretty quickly, as well. There was something behind his back.

"Well," he began. "I remembered you saying that you needed to finish the story this weekend for homework because you were busy and slow at reading and. . ." he caught himself rambling. "And I noticed that you left the book at school. So," he produced the large text book from behind his back. "Here."

Slowly, Amy took the book that had been on her school desk not long before and tucked it under her arm. "Thanks. . ." she said slowly, thinking.

"It wasn't really a problem." Joshua smiled.

"So. . . That's all you wanted?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Joshua answered.

"You really came all the way to my house _just _so that I would have my homework?" Amy really couldn't believe it.

"Yes?" Joshua replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Well," Joshua started. "I also came to apologies for calling you stuck up today. I really didn't mean it, I was just joking." Joshua smiled apologetically.

"Oh, well," Amy started. That was unexpected. "It's. . . okay. Thank you," Amy said again, actually grateful. She really did not think he would come all the way to her house to apologize. She could hear Joshua let out a small sigh of relief. "How. . . do you know where I live?"

Joshua blushed. "Actually, I asked around," he laughed nervously.

"Oh. Alright then." It didn't surprise Amy that people knew where her family lived.

"I'll see you at school then?"Josh asked. His pulse had died down by now, he was calmer.

"Yeah. . . See you at school," Amy gave a small smile.

"Bye," Joshua said, then headed away.

"Bye." Amy shut the door and stared at the text book. Okay, so maybe this Joshua kid wasn't _all _bad.

* * *

**So, whadya think? I know that not alot happened in this chapter. . . :/ sorry about that as well. I guess you could say that this was kind of a filler chapter? Originally, I wanted this chapter to be something along the lines of Amy and Joshua getting paired up for an asignment, but then I thought, "Nah, that's way too cliche!" So my alternative was this. . . I don't know. Maybe Amy will tutor him or something in another chapter? Feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. **

**Actually, some answers I'd like in feedback are:**

**1. What do you think of Joshua's character?**

**2. How is the flow of the story, you think? Is it too choppy?**

**3. Would anyone like me to include another chapter about William and Christian any time soon? (Don't worry, they're not gone from the story forever!)**

**Also, I know that the end of this chapter was kinda crappy, and (i'll admit it) seemed kind of rushed, but I just didn't really know a better way to end the chapter. I mean, I know how I wanted it to end, I just wasn't sure what to put in between Amy getting home from school and the end. . .So I came up with that crappy segment of dialog. :)**

**Anyways! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, and I'll have another one up soon! Let me know what you thought of this one in a review! And/or shoot me a PM about it! (But I'd prefer a review. ;])**

**Alright! This Author's note is long enough! **

**Tootles,**

**Wrandom Writer**


	14. A Vision by the Dumpster

**7-12-10 Well, would ya looky here-Another chapter! :D This one is a longer chapter, but hopefully the flow of it is decent enough so that it doesn't _seem_ like a longer chapter . . . There shouldn't be that many mistakes, but I was bad and only looked over this once or twice before publishing it. :) (I was eager to get it out there! C'mon, you can understand that, right?)**

**So, without further ramblings from myself, I give you Chapter Fourteen! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Vision by the Dumpster

As the lights dimmed on, the music chimed up and the end credits flowed across the screen. Catiline stood from her chair and stretched her arms. "Okay, _that_," she said to her two friends as she lifted her cup from its holder. "was a _great _movie." She leaned down to get her jacket and came back up, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and out of her face.

"Oh yes," agreed her friend Milly, grabbing her own movie cup and bag of popcorn. "It was much better than the first two."

"Yeah, yeah," Cristi agreed hastily. "It was great and all that, but can we _please _get moving! I had two sodas in an hour and a half with _no _bathroom break!"

"Alright, we're going, we're going," Catiline laughed.

As the girls hurried down the theater steps, Catiline decided that she was glad she had come to the movie's today. She was originally going to stay home because she didn't want to spend the money on a movie she wasn't even sure she wanted to see. But, after much persuasion from her two best friends, including the offer of Milly buying her her ticket, Catiline had been convinced to go.

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed as they were walking down the main hall towards the bathroom. "My phone!" she said, feeling her pockets. "I left my phone in the theater!" She turned and hurried back towards the theater. It was difficult to hurry in a mini-skirt and heels, though. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!"

"'scuse me, sorry, 'scuse me," she mumbled as she worked her way between the crowd of people exiting the room. She was surprised when she rounded the corner and found the theater completely empty. It was opening night, and the theater had been packed. Not even the employees were there to clean the aisles. Catiline worked her way up the stairs to the highest row, her heels' _clacking _was the only sound in the air. When she got to the aisle they'd been sitting in, she moved between the chairs, searching for her cell phone.

Grimacing, she lowered herself onto her hands and knees to scan for it under the chairs. The floor was sticky and littered with crumbs, and the only thing Catiline spotted under the seats were popcorn kernels and candy wrappers. She sighed in frustration and clambered to her feet. "Just great," she grumbled. "My dad's going to kill me." She turned and gasped, then chuckled.

"Oh my gosh," she said to the boy standing at the end of the aisle, quickly looking the boy over. He appeared to be about her age, sixteen, maybe even a little older by a year or two. He was _really_ white, but his face was breathtakingly handsome. He was wearing colored contacts as well. Catiline didn't think it was that strange, the movie _was _about vampires. "Sorry," she said. "you scared me."

"Did I?" said the boy with a small grin. He cocked his head as he spoke, making his blond hair fall in his face. His voice flowed smoothly, and yet, had an edge to it.

"Yeah," Catiline said, smiling in embarrassment. "I didn't hear you come in. Or walk up the stairs." Funny how she _didn't_ hear him. She wasn't sure how he could have done that, being as tall and muscular as he was. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention," she said, both to herself and the boy.

He shrugged slowly, in a way that was almost. . . creepy. "I'm light on my feet," he said, his grin never wavering and his eyes narrowing.

Catiline laughed, a hint of nerves in her voice.

"Were you looking for this?" he asked suddenly and produced something from behind his back. It was Catiline's cell phone.

Her eyes lit up at the fact that her phone was _not _lost. "Oh yes! I was! Thank you!" She quickly walked to the end of the aisle and took her phone from his hand, her nerves quickly pushed aside.

"Not a problem," he said, stepping aside so that Catiline could get past.

She headed down the stairs with the boy following behind her.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you found this," Catiline said, turning her head so that the boy could here her.

"Oh, we'll see just how grateful you _really _are," the boy said quietly.

Something in Catiline's stomach flipped. She stopped, halfway down the stairs, and turned around. "What?" she asked with a small laugh, not sure she had heard correctly

"Nothing," the boy said, his voice harder than it was before.

"Oh," Catiline said, subconsciously taking a small step back. "Never mind then. So," she said, turning around once more and continuing down the steps, taking them a little faster than before. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to bolt down the stairs and out of the theater, but she told herself that she was being ridiculous. Besides, the guy had long legs and was probably a fast runner. "What did you think of the movie?" she asked, continuing the small talk.

"Honestly?" the boy asked, reaching out and grabbing Catiline's arm. He was gentle, but had a firm grip and stopped her in her tracks. His touch sent a chill through her body, not only because she was almost terrified, but also because the boy's hands were abnormally cold.

"Yes." Catiline's voice was quiet when she responded, and she could hear the fear in it herself, though she was trying not to show it. She didn't turn around.

"Well, honestly, I didn't even watch this movie." The boy said it as if it were a threat. It had the same effect.

"No?" Catiline squeaked, her voice shaking.

The boy chuckled. "No. In fact," he slowly pulled Catiline closer, her back still towards him. "I didn't watch any movie." His cool lips now brushed against her ear when he spoke. "The only reason I'm here is because I saw _you_ enter the building."

Catiline chose that moment to turn and strike at his face. But before she even got close, she found herself toppling down the rest of the steps. When she came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, she discovered that the side of her face was in great pain. It was hot and throbbing, and she could already feel her face swelling. She also realized that tears were streaming down her face. Painfully, Catiline rose to her hands and knees and tried to crawl away.

"Oh, no, no, no," an icy voice said. Despite her fear, Catiline looked back. The boy was slowly making his way down the stairs. "You're not going anywhere."

Catiline forced herself to her feet and made an attempt at a run towards the theater exit. Her stomach plunged when she saw that the door was closed. It shouldn't have been closed, not yet. Not without the staff cleaning out the theater.

Suddenly, the boy was in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she was only able to register a smug grin before she was struck again, this time on her shoulder. The force of the kick sent her flying through the air. But only for a second or so, before she landed hard on the theater carpet and rolled into a row chairs.

She coughed and drew a shaking breath, her thoughts scattered. Her entire body was in pain now, her head and torso aching, and her arms and legs stinging with the small cuts she had acquired from the scratchy carpet. She could hardly see out of her left eye, and she felt something warm roll down her forehead.

The sound of someone inhaling next to her ear made Catiline jerk to the side, causing her to hit her head once more on the theater chair. She cringed and saw the boy standing right beside her.

"You," the boy started, inhaling again. "smell delicious," he finished as he exhaled.

"P-please," Catiline sobbed. "d-don't." She wasn't sure what to add after the "don't". He'd already hurt her pretty bad; she could barely move, barely breath."My friends," she said, trying to sound brave, knowing that she couldn't. "They're," she drew a shuddering breath. "They're g-going to l-l-look for me. They're waiting for me."

"Oh, I'm not worried about them," the boy said and rolled his eyes. He was directly in front of her face now, staring down at her with those piercing red eyes. "By the time they get here, you'll be gone, with me." He patted her on the head like she was a silly child. Then, he slowly brought his fingers over her forehead and wiped the blood from it. She watched him as he brought his two fingers to his mouth and licked them.

"What do you want?" she whimpered, horrified.

"Me?" The boy laughed as if she'd told a funny joke. Then he replied casually, "Why, I want to drink your blood."

~0~

William lead the blond through the parking lot, his hand wrapped around her throat. She was walking in front of him, his arm outstretched. The girl had been quiet for most of the walk to William's dismay. It was obvious the she was terrified; her heart pounded in her chest like a humming bird's wings. The sound alone was alluring. Still, he liked it when they screamed and fought. But the night was still young.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl asked quietly. She wasn't crying anymore, but her voice was thick from when she had been.

"I don't know," William said conversationally. "But it really doesn't make a difference to me." He jerked her back so that she was resting against him. He smiled in satisfaction when she let out a small yelp and her heart rate quickened even more. "Any special requests?" he hissed into her ear.

The girl whimpered and, to his surprise shook her head.

"Well then," William shoved her in front of him again. "I guess I'll just surprise you."

They continued to walk in silence past the rows of cars. When William heard a group of teenagers approaching, he quickly pulled the girl into his chest and leaned her against the hood of a car. He pressed his body to her's and kissed her lustfully.

"Get a room!" one of the teenagers shouted as they passed. When William was sure the group was out of earshot, he stopped kissing her .

"Y'know," he said to her, his arms still loosely wrapped around her. "That's not a bad idea. . ." He laughed in his throat as he watched her eyes grow in horror.

"But," he said, pushing her in front of him once more. "Luckily for you, I'm not in to that kind of thing." He heard her small sigh of relief. "At least not tonight. I'm more thirsty than anything. Walk," he ordered. William _was_ pretty thirsty. Christian had him searching for Amy every night. Nothing had really changed, though, in the last few months. He could still only track her to a point, still could not receive any visions, pick up a single vibe. And he still had no idea why.

His abilities had never failed him before, not in the twenty years that he had possessed them. And yet, he still hadn't found Amy, still had no idea where to look. Anger was beginning to well inside of William. He looked around him, suddenly eager to get the night over with. There was no where to kill the girl without drawing attention to himself. He scanned his memory. There was a convience store a block or so away with a nice, secluded area behind it. It was one of the last places he was able to track Amy to.

"What time is it?" he barked at the girl.

She glanced at her watch. "Tw-twel-" she stammered.

"What time is it!" William yelled.

"Twelve-thirty!" she cried, flinching at William's raised voice.

"Good enough," he growled. The store was open for 24 hours, but he decided that he would risk it. He walked past the girl and, in one quick movement, grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slung her over his shoulder.

Now the blond was kicking and screaming. She pounded William's chest with her fists and kicked his lower back with her feet. All she was really doing was bruising her hands. It didn't matter to William.

"Help!" she yelled through tears. "Please, somebody help me! Hel-" William picked up speed. The girl's tears were soaking into his shirt.

In not time, he arrived at the store. Amy's scent still lingered in the air, even after all these months. It was a scent that William would never forget. Releasing his grip, he let the girl fall over his shoulder and onto the concrete. A fresh wound opened on her head and blood began to ooze freely from it. William breathed it in, unable to take the temptation any longer. He knelt over the girl, grinning, and slowly began to move towards her neck. The girl let out a short shriek.

"Hmm. . ." William said pulling away. "I don't feel right doing this," he started. "without at least being on a first name basis. I'm William," he said. "What's your name?"

The girl only sobbed.

"I said," William locked his hand around the girl's throat and slammed her body against the metal dumpster. "_What is your name?" _

"Catiline!" she croaked. "My name is-is- Catiline!"

"That's a pretty name, Catiline," William said. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. I hope you've enjoyed your life, Catiline." William bent her head to the side and placed his other hand on the dumpster. That's when he got the vision.

They didn't always come on suddenly like this, he usually induced them, searched for them. But, sometimes they did. And, when they did, they came on strongly and William could hardly control it.

It was late at night, and dark clouds lingered overhead. William was standing in a place, much like an alley. The surrounding walls were white and riddled with graffiti. Trash was strewn about carelessly on the damp floor, the scent of it mingling with the fresh smell of rain. It was where he was now, he realized in the back of his mind. With Catiline. Behind the store.

William was filled with the feeling of. . . joy. Immense joy that made William want to laugh out loud. But behind the joy, there was also a deep sense of anxiety and caution. It gripped William's entire frame, making him alert to every noise, every change in the atmosphere. There was something in front of him, something large and metal. It was a dumpster. Slowly, he drifted towards it, his feet knowing where to take him. Inside of the dumpster was clothes; a skirt, tights, a long sleeved shirt and boots.

They were Amy's clothes, the ones he had found all those months ago while trying to track her. In an instant, the scene changed. He was no longer in an alley, but on the streets, walking somewhere. All around him were small, run down houses with trash in the overgrown front yards. Dogs, big dogs, barked all around him. He looked down. The streets were crawling with cracks, making it apparent that the roads hadn't been fixed in decades. The air had the fragrance of gasoline and smoke, some from cigarettes and some from other drugs.

William got a sense of purpose as he walked, like he knew where he was going and what he would do once he got there. The underlying caution was still there, and he found himself glancing around him to be sure he wasn't being followed. He caught site of an old, rusting, once-blue car in the drive way of a surely-abandoned house whose numbers read "18658".

Then, just as quickly as it came on, the vision ended and he was crouched by the dumpster again, his hand still placed on the cool metal. The vision probably hadn't lasted more than fifteen seconds. William exhaled, shocked. He hadn't had a vision in months, let alone one about Amy. "You were in downtown Phoenix," he said quietly to himself. "But where were you going. . ." He had to figure that out, had to tell Christian what he had discovered. But first. . .

He looked down. His meal was gone. Growling, he turned around and saw Catiline crawling towards the end of the alley. Apparently, she'd taken advantage of the fifteen seconds William was out of it. The girl was resourceful, he had to give her that.

"Oh, I am not done with you," he laughed and took a fistful of her blond hair. He dragged her back to the corner as she screamed. Someone might actually hear her. William figured that it was time to end this game of cat and mouse. He pushed Catiline against the wall and jerked her neck to the side. She didn't even have time to scream as William went for her throat and bit.

* * *

**So what did you think? I wrote this chapter because I felt like writing about William again and his sociopathicness. . . Also to delve in a little more about William's "abilities". What do you think of William's little gift?**

**If you review, I'd love for these questions to be answered:**

**1. Was this chapter too long? Did it drag on or have a nice flow?**

**2. Were there any huge typos that you noticed?**

**3. Should I make this chapter a bit longer and add William actually drinking Catiline's blood? (I wasn't sure if I should or not, because I didn't want to make the chapter too long. . .)**

**4. Should the next chapter be continuing of this chapter (William telling Christian about his vision) or continue on with Amy in forks?**

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading, and reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Thanks,**

**Wrandom**


End file.
